Mon premier vrai amour ou mon meilleur ennemi
by La reveuse
Summary: Sakura se fait jeté en dehors de chez elle et se fait héberger par nul autre que... son pire ennemi! Ils passent une fin de semaine assez chargée ensemble même. Que va t'il se passé maintenant? Vontils devenir amis ou continuer à s'arracher la tête?
1. bye bye maison

_Bonjour la compagnie! Premier fanfic eh oui! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Résumé de merde mais on s'en fou pas mal tant que la fic est bonne c'est ce qui conte! Mais j'ai manqué de place pour le résumé alors ça c'est poche! mettez au moins 300 caractères! ça serait mieux et ça éviterait de tout refaire parce que on peut pu écrire! Non mais! (Chialeuse à battrie est mon deuxième qualificatif! XD ) Alos voici voilà, sans plus attendreroulement de tambour, ma première fic! TADAM!!!!! En espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de se que vous vous attendez, BONNE LECTUREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur une petite ruelle où marchait une jeune fille revenant de son école. Elle portait des pantalons noirs et un chandail de même couleur avec une tête de mort argenté imprimée sur la poitrine. Ses yeux d'un beau vert émeraude, qui, habituellement, ont un éclat d'espièglerie et qui s'ouvrent sur son âme de jeune rebelle en pleine phase d'adolescence, étaient fades et reflétaient ennuie et froideur. Elle marchait d'un pas lent vers chez elle, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés, qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates, battaient au vent.

P.O.V ???

Je sens que je vais encore avoir un mal de tête impossible se soir… Eh oui, mes notes ont encore chutés et je sais déjà que je vais me prendre une bagarre avec mon père. Malheureusement aujourd'hui va être pire que les autres jours parce que à la place de me taper une note entre 30 et 50 je me suis pris un 0 en pleine tronche! Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est pire entre une engueulade avec mon père et recevoir pendant toute la journée les vannes que m'a lancé mon pire ennemi et sa gang de moron lorsqu'ils ont apprit ma SI belle note!

Maintenant, je suis sur le pas de la porte d'entré qui mène directement à l'enfer qu'est devenu ma maison depuis que mon frère Toya a déménagé avec sa fiancée dans une maison à l'autre bout de la ville. Il aurait bien voulu me prendre avec lui, mais cela aurait voulu dire changement d'école, d'amis et tout. Par contre j'ai failli revenir sur ma décision lorsque Le GRAND Syaoran Li à décidé de me faire ch à mort durant toute la pu de semaine qui a suivie ma décision de ne pas le suivre. Si Tomoyo n'avait pas été là je crois que je serais avec mon frère en ce moment. Eh oui, pendant toute la semaine Tomoyo a essayé de me calmer et la dernière journée j'ai vraiment mais vraiment faillie partir, mais ma meilleure amie a trouvé le moyen de convaincre Li de venir s'excuser après qu'il m'aie vraiment fait sortir de mes gonds. J'étais encore frustrée mais vu que ma meilleure amie s'était autant démené pour me faire rester je suis rester…C'est pour ça que maintenant je dois endurer un père rendu insupportable depuis la mort de ma mère et le départ de mon frère et un imbécile de riche qui se pense le nombril du monde! Je prend une grande respiration, tend ma main vers la poignée de porte et entre dans ma maison.

« Sakura Kinomoto! »

P.O.V normal

Cela faisait 1 heure que Sakura marchait dans une rue déserte, ne pouvant se réfugier chez son amie Tomoyo qui était parti en voyage avec sa mère.

Flash back

« Sakura Kinomoto! » S'écria Fujitaka, le père de Sakura

« Salut papa…»

« 0 Sakura! Comment as-tu pu recevoir une note pareille!?»

« C'est simple : J'ai oublié de marquer mon nom…»

« Sakura, ceci est inacceptable! On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est ta vie qui est en jeu! Et en plus tu continus à sécher les cours! On dirait que tu t'en fou royalement!»

« Je déteste l'école et encore plus ce cours de mer…

« SAKURA! SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE!!!!»

« Pff, dans tes rêves» murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Son père l'attrapa par le bras

« Ça suffit! Sakura, je ne te permettrai pas de me traiter ainsi! Je suis ton père! Tu devrais apprendre le respect! »

« Mon père, tu parles tu ne l'es plus depuis que Toya est…» dit-elle très bas, mais malheureusement pas assez bas pour que son père ne l'entende pas.

« ASSEZ! » Il la gifla si fort qu'elle en tomba par terre. Il la reprit par le bras pour la relever et la tira vers la porte.

« Lâches moi! Tu me fais mal! Arrête!

« Si je ne suis plus ton père comme tu l'insinues, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison!» Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit la porte et poussa la jeune fille à l'extérieur.

« Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici! » Puis il ferma la porte d'un coup sec

« As you wish bitch! »

Fin du flash back

Sakura continuait à marcher d'un pas lent, la tête dans les nuages. Elle commençait à être très fatiguer et ne savait pas où aller. Sans le voir, elle passa devant un immense manoir à l'air lugubre. En diagonale de celui-ci se trouvait un parc où Sakura s'arrêta pour regarder le spectacle. Il y avait des cerisiers à profusion bercer par la douce lumière de la pleine lune et, en cette période de l'année, ils étaient en fleurs. Sakura eu un petit rire en pensant que si Li, son pire ennemi et c'était réciproque, connaissait ce parc il le détesterait sûrement, vu la multitude de fleur de cerisier qu'il y avait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver le petit groupe de délinquants qui, apparemment, avait bu une bière de trop.

« Salut ma jolie» dit l'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef, lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et survola du regard la petite gang qui venait d'arriver. Ils sentaient l'alcool à plein nez et elle n'avait aucune confiance en ces garçons qui étaient, décidément, très pactés. Comme pour confirmer cette dernière pensée, l'un deux chancela et tomba, emmenant un autre avec lui en voulant se retenir de tomber. Dans une autre situation et en plein jour, elle aurait rit d'eux, mais en ce moment il faisait nuit et personne n'était autour. Tout pouvait arriver. Soudain la peur lui prit, elle était toute seule avec une bande de saouls! Elle essaya tout de même de garder son calme…autant que possible…

« Salut…Désolé, mais je dois y aller alors bye!» Elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir, mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Ola ma belle! Tu pourrais tout de même rester un peu avec nous, on aimerait bien s'amuser avec toi, tu comprends?» Dit-il, la prenant par le bras et lui faisant faire demi-tour.

«Désolé je dois vraiment rentrer!» Elle essaya de se déprendre, mais sans succès.

«Aller! On va s'amuser! Tu vas voir on va être gentil comme tout…si bien sur tu te laisses faire» Tout en disant cela, il la colla sur lui, une main sur le postérieur et l'autre tenant toujours aussi serré le bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci essaya de se détacher, mais n'y arriva toujours pas.

« Mais arrêtes de gigoter petite peste! Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment sauvage celle-là!»

«Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas la première qu'ils…» pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne put continuer car une voix derrière elle arrêta court, non seulement ses pensées, mais aussi le gars qui voulait abuser d'elle et les rires de ses compagnons qui regardaient la scène. Par contre elle ne put entendre ce que cette voix, qui lui semblait familière, dit aux délinquants qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Sakura tomba sur le cul et recroquevilla ses jambes, appuyant son front sur ceux-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à sangloter, pensant à se qui aurait pu arriver si cette voix, si cette personne n'était pas intervenue. Elle senti quelqu'un s'approcher, puis la prendre dans ses bras et la transporter quelque part. Elle n'avait plus assez de force, ni pour protester, ni même pour ouvrir les yeux. Le trajet fut bref, elle entendit après quelque seconde un grincement strident, comme si on traînait des tiges de métal par terre. Puis, encore après quelque seconde, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un parler et le sommeil étant trop pesant, il la succomba et elle parti dans les bras de Morphée.

_Alors? Alors? comment vous la trouvez? Est-ce que c'était bien? Je sais qu'il n'était pas très très long mais bon le prochain sera sûrement meilleur...et plus long évidement! Alors? Est-ce que je met la suite? REVIEW PLEEEAAAAASEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! grand sourire Merci d'avance! Au plaisir de vous revoir et d'avoir des TONNES de reviews (lol je déconne quoi que ça serait bien d'avoir beaucoup de review:P)_


	2. une nuit mouvementée?

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut se redressant d'un coup sur le lit où elle était couchée. Elle était en sueur et, sans s'en rendre conte, avait poussé un crie. Elle essaya de ralentir sa respiration et son pouls, ce qui n'était pas une mince tâche. Pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur son souffle et les battements de son cœur, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait très sombre et elle avait du mal à distinguer quoi que se soit. La seule chose qui éclairait un temps soit peu la chambre était les faisceaux de la lune qui frappait doucement sur son visage et le lit. Mais pour le peut qu'elle voyait, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est lorsque le plancher grinça qu'elle se retourna d'un coup, reculant dans le fond du lit et regardant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour éclairer du côté de la porte elle ne pouvait voir qui était-ce, mais, dû aux rayons de la lune, le nouveau venu pouvait clairement voir les trait de peur qui tirait le visage de l'adolescente.

« Sakura? Sa va?»

«LI!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!? Et où est-ce que je suis!?...» Les questions allaient continuer à défiler sur ses lèvres mais Syaoran l'arrêta court

«Calmes toi et arrêtes de crier! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison et je ne veut pas que mes sœurs me narguent pendant une semaine à cause que j'ai ramené une à la maison! Alors s'il te plait ferme la! Ou au moins baisse le ton…»

«Quoi? Tu veux dire que…que…ici c'est…

«Oui, c'est chez moi!»

«Est-ce que tu pourrais t'avancer dans la lumière? Parce que je déteste parler au monde quand je ne les vois pas!» Elle attendit une réponse ou un mouvement, mais cela tardait à venir, la jeune fille sentait l'énervement qui commençait à monter…«Alors!? C'est pour demain ou aujourd'hui!?»

«Eeeee…eh bien…»

«Quoi?»

«C'est-à-dire que…» Pour tout savoir il avait oublié de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos avant de venir la voir puisqu'il avait été alarmé par son cri. Donc, en résumé, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer…

«Merde! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe!? T'as peur que je te vois où quoi!?»

«Attends moi juste une minute je reviens…et ne bouge surtout pas!» Dit-il rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre, qui était la porte à côté, pour se mettre quelque chose de plus…convenable? Pendant ce temps, Sakura se leva du lit et sorti dans le couloir, elle avait une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes et les chercha un peu, allant du côté opposé à la chambre de Syaoran.

Du côté de celui-ci

Il décida de mettre un T-shirt bleu marin qui traînait proche de sa commode (en fait c'était le premier qui était à porter de main) et il retourna dans l'autre chambre où devait être Sakura, pensant qu'elle devait déjà avoir vu des gars en boxer et T-shirt puisqu'elle avait un frère et un père…Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il vit un lit vide. Il commença à s'énerver et sorti de la chambre regardant partout, essayant de la voir quelque part. Il entendit un craquement (fracassement je devrait plutôt dire) de bois et il couru vers la provenance du vacarme.

Du côté de Sakura

Elle avait cherché les toilettes, mais en faisant cela elle n'avait pas remarqué la pancarte et les languettes de plastique mou. _(NA: franchement je sais pas c'est fait en quoi les petites languette que les police utilisent où encore a l'Halloween vous savez elles sont jaunes avec souvent « WARNING » d'écrit dessus enfin bon si quelqu'un sait comment ça s'appelle ou en quoi c'est fait eh bien dite le moi s'il vous plait!)_ Lorsqu'elle sentit celle-ci, il était trop tard. Un grand « CRACK » se fit entendre et elle le plancher se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle n'eu que le temps de s'accrocher après le rebord du plancher qui, elle l'espérait, devait être solide. Elle entendit quelqu'un accourir, mais un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et le bout de plancher après lequel elle se cramponnait tomba.

_(Se serait chien d'arrêter là hein? Ça me démange de vous laissez planté là mais bon, j'ai dit que se chapitre serait plus long que l'autre et je vais tenir parole! Et en passant, avant que j'oublie :P ils sont au deuxième étage! Je dis ça au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris :P)_

Elle sentit quelque chose attraper son poignet et le serrer comme dans un étau.

«T'es vraiment pas capable de ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin hein?» Elle leva la tête et vit Syaoran qui tenait son poignet à deux mains.

«Allez! Reste pas planté la et passe moi ton autre main avant que je te lâche!» Elle lui tendit son autre main et il la prit. Il lui tenait maintenant les deux poignets et elle aussi les lui tenait.

«Est-ce que t'es capable de trouver un appuie avec tes pieds?» Dit-il avec difficulté (il force pour la retenir de tomber dans le vide, faut le comprendre!) Elle regarda un peu autour et vit un des bouts de bois qui servaient à tenir le plancher. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'y positionner ses pieds et finalement y arriva. C'est alors que Syaoran réussi à la hisser hors du trou. Il y mit tellement de force qu'il tomba à la renverse, emmenant évidement Sakura avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, Sakura sur Syaoran, ce dernier tenant toujours les poignets de la jeune fille. Ils remercièrent alors, chacun en penser, la noirceur qui empêchait l'autre de voir le rouge qui leur montait au joue.

Il faisait noir, certes assez pour ne pas distinguer la couleur des joues, mais pas pour empêcher de voir comment les deux étaient habillés…

«Eeeeeeee…» Émit Syaoran qui venait de remarquer comment était habillée Sakura…

Celle-ci portait l'un des chandails de l'adolescent et il lui arrivait 10cm en haut des genoux, le collet étant trop grand, il laissait paraître un épaule et puisqu'on lui avait ôter son pantalon elle ne portait que ce chandail et sa petite culotte. Ayant été absorber par ses pensées et l'envie d'aller aux toilettes elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'elle portait et était tout de suite parti à la recherche de ces fameuses toilettes…

«GNAAAAAA! Pervers!!!» s'écria-t-elle en se tassant lorsqu'elle prit conscience, elle aussi, de ce qu'elle portait.

«Comment ça pervers!? C'est toi qui as décidé de te promener comme ça! Pas moi!» s'écria-t-il à son tour

«Tu…» elle s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

«Quoi!?»

«Tu pourrais me dire où sont les toilettes?» Elle avait vraiment envie!

«Quoi?»

«TOI-LET-TEEEEEE»

«Ouais c'est beau! Pas besoin de crier! Allez suis moi!» Dit-il en se retournant et commençant à marcher dans une direction.

Elle le suivie et voyant enfin les toilettes, elle commença à courir, devança Syaoran et claqua la porte très rapidement.

Syaoran était couché dans son lit, les mains derrières sa tête et ses yeux couleur ambre fixant le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir…

Flash back

Syaoran était assis sur le coin de sa fenêtre, regardant dehors à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait moindrement le distraire. Il le trouva se quelque chose : une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et reflet doré descendit sa rue et passa devant chez lui sans même sans voir la grande demeure. Par contre elle s'arrêta devant le parc en diagonale du manoir.

Il la connaissait très bien, c'était cette fille qui n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver à longueur de journée, il faut dire qu'il lui faisait la même chose… oui il la connaissait, sa pire ennemie… Et pareil pour le parc qu'elle regardait d'un air rêveur. Ce parc, il l'a autant détesté que chérit, du au fleur de cerisier qui y étaient en abondance chaque année.

Il ne pouvait quitté la jeune fille des yeux, l'examinant, la contemplant, la scrutant, essayant de découvrir ses pensées, ses secrets, ses sentiments et surtout la raison pourquoi elle était là, ici devant ou plutôt en diagonale de sa maison, si loin de la sienne et avec son sac d'école, alors qu'il devait approcher les 9 heures du soir et que le soleil était déjà entièrement couché. Elle avait l'air songeuse, du peu qu'il avait vu de son expression lorsqu'elle avait passé devant chez lui, il aurait dit qu'elle était triste, mais de quoi? Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ce regard avant. Il l'avait vu souriante, joyeuse, frustrée, complètement furieuse, il avait même déjà vu ses larmes ou encore péter une coche (dans le sens de vraiment mais vraiment en colère). Il avait tout vu, mais pas cette expression, un mélange de tristesse, de solitude, de haine et…de fatigue? Oui, elle avait l'air exténuée. Elle devait avoir marché longtemps…

Il sorti de ses rêveries lorsqu'il vit un groupe de délinquants pas très sobre, s'approcher de l'adolescente qui, décidément, ne les voyait pas venir. Puis l'un d'eux parla et elle sursauta se tournant vers eux, elle leur dit quelque chose et se retourna pour partir. Celui qui avait parlé la rattrapa et elle essaya de se déprendre mais ni arriva pas. C'est alors que Syaoran ne pu en regarder d'avantage. Il quitta sa fenêtre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre son coat et se dirigea vers l'escalier puis vers la porte d'entrée. Il dit au majordome qu'il serait de retour très vite et de lui ouvrir les grilles. Le vieil homme fit selon les désire de son jeune maître sans poser de question et le regarda sortir.

Lorsque Syaoran arriva dans la rue, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le gars qui l'avait retenu tantôt venait de la coller à lui, une main sur son postérieur et l'autre tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille qui tentait désespérément de se libérer. Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe riait tout simplement, ce qui fit enrager Syaoran.

« Mais arrêtes de gigoter petite peste! Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment sauvage celle-là!»

Ce fut le comble, Syaoran s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers la gang de saoul.

«Laissez-la tranquille espèce de pauv' tarés!» Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le jeune homme au regard noir de colère à l'exception de Sakura. Malgré le taux d'alcool assez élevé qui circulait dans leur corps, ils reconnurent assez facilement qui il était et s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il faut dire que l'adolescent était bien connu, il était le fils héritier de la grande famille Li et il était important de ne pas s'opposer à quelqu'un de cette famille.

Syaoran leur lança un dernier regard et porta son attention sur la jeune fille qui était maintenant recroquevillée par terre, il l'entendait sangloter. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Étonnamment, elle ne protesta pas, elle gardait les yeux fermés, mais elle ne dormait, il pouvait le savoir au rythme de sa respiration et au touché de ses muscles crispés. Aussi, la tête de la jeune fille restait levé, bien que accoté brièvement sur le torse de Syaoran et ses poing étaient très serrés.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la grille qui s'était refermé, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois dans un grincement et il continua de marcher vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, elle aussi, lorsque le jeune homme arriva. Le majordome était dans l'entré et regarda son jeune maître avec incrédulité.

«Monsieur? Que c'est-il passé?»

«Longue histoire…» Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit tous les muscles de la jeune fille se détendre. Il la regarda et compris qu'elle s'était endormie. «_Elle doit vraiment être très fatigué, surtout après se qui vient de se passer…_» Pensa-t-il

«Monsieur?» Syaoran sorti de ses pensées.

«Hum oui… bon prenez la et emmener la dans la chambre adjacente à la mienne, ensuite, envoyé moi une servante pour que je lui donne des vêtements pour elle et qu'elle s'en occupe» Dit-il en montrant l'adolescente qui dormait dans ses bras. Sur ce il donna son fardeau au vieil homme qui la pris et s'en alla vers la chambre indiqué. Syaoran de son côté marcha plus tranquillement mais alla en direction de sa chambre.

Arrivé à celle-ci, il fouilla son tiroir où il y avait plein de chandail et commença à fouiller, il trouva un chandail à manche courte bleu marin, mais fit non de la tête et le lança en arrière de son épaule. Puis, il trouva un chandail au collet quelque peu étiré, mais vu qu'il était très grand il devrait lui servir comme une sorte de robe de nuit… À ce moment, une servante cogna à sa porte. Il se retourna et lui tendit le chandail.

«Tiens, occupe toi des vêtements de la fille qui est dans la chambre juste à côté et mets y ça à la place, merci» La servante acquiesça, prit le chandail parti faire la tâche demandée.

Lorsque la servante sortie de la chambre de l'adolescente, Syaoran entra et s'approcha du lit. Les couvertures étaient montées jusqu'au menton de la jeune fille et celle-ci semblait profondément endormi. Il s'approcha encore et examina son visage lorsqu'il vit quelque chose sur ça joue gauche. Il regarda encore et s'aperçut qu'elle avait une ecchymose sur la joue. Il frôla la marque et la jeune fille grimaça mais ne se réveilla pas.

«Sakura… mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?» murmura-t-il très bas

Fin du flash back

Syaoran se souvient qu'ensuite il était retourné dans sa chambre c'était changé et était parti se coucher, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir cette fois là et encore, il ne dormait qu'à moitié, son oreille étant aux aguets du moindre son venant de la chambre d'à côté. Il se posait encore bien des questions, mais se dit qu'il devrait vraiment essayer de dormir.

«_Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, j'aurai tout le temps de la questionner…_» Pensa-t-il. Il se tourna sur le côté et fermi les yeux, rejoignant le pays des rêves.

_ET VOILÀ! il est plus long! mais franchemetn je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillé pour qu'Il soit AUSSI long! menfin bon! j'aspère que vous l'avez aimez! Le flashback était pas mal long mais ça on s'en fou..._


	3. NA petite question!

Bonjour tout le monde! Ok petite question parfaitement innocente…selon moi : devrait-je finir l'histoire avec la fin de semaine qu'ils vont passer ensemble ou devrais-je la continuer encore un bout? À vous de décidé! Et comme toujours : J'ATTENDS VOS REVIEW!!!! Plus y'en aura plus vite je vais mettre une suite! Lol je carbure aux reviews moi! ;D


	4. le réveil

_Merci pour les reviews!!!! C'est chouette ! Alors le résultat à ma question : la majorité ont dit que je devrais continuer encore un bout, DONC je vais la continuer encore un peu! Le retour au lycée va être marrant :P_

_Dans les derniers chapitres je n'ai répondu à aucun review dû au trop petit nombre qu'il y avait alors maintenant je vais me faire une joie d'y répondre!_

_Tiffa148 : Merci t'es la première qui m'a envoyé un review c'est cool!_

_Siam-chan : merci et désolé je savait pas qu'il fallait arranger quelque chose dans les paramètres pour recevoir des reviews de ceux qui sont pas inscrit…quoique c'est bien tout de même parce que tu t'es inscrite a ffnet!_

_ShaolanLee : merci beaucoup!_

_Eiliss : merci pour le conseil je le savais pas mais maintenant c'est fais!_

_Fleur77 : ta réponse a été prise en note! _

_Mariehermione : ça fait plaisir de savoir que la suite est attendu!_

_Laura-067 : merci tu vas voir, leur réaction vont être d'enfer ; )_

_Shutaro : moi non plus je n'aime pas les histoires super hyper longue la mienne va peut-être durée maximum 10 chapitres et encore la!_

_Winry9 : merci, moi aussi j'aime faire languir :P! _

_Alors maintenant! Voici la suite tant attendue!_

* * *

Syaoran se leva tôt ce matin là, bien qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir vers les 1 heures du matin seulement. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit, silencieusement, mais rapidement, les marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée. Au passage, il rencontra le majordome. 

«Ah Pierre! (J'ai pas trouvé son nom japonais malheureusement :( alors j'ai pris le nom qu'ils m'ont donné en français :P) j'ai un service à vous demander!» commença-t-il

«Qu'y a-t-il monsieur?»

«Pourriez-vous, ne pas dire à mes sœurs et ma mère que j'ai ramené une fille hier soir?»

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur, puisque Madame votre mère est parti avec vos sœurs à Tokyo pour aller voir un défilé de mode»

«C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié! Quand reviendront-elles?»

«Demain, monsieur»

«À temps pour le pique-nique j'espère?»

«Bien entendu!»

«D'accord…merci Pierre»

«Mais de rien Monsieur» Sur ce chacun parti de son côté.

Syaoran se dirigea vers une chambre dont la porte était fermé et en ressorti avec une pile de linge peu de temps après. Il la déposa sur un meuble le temps d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et reprit les vêtements, tout en tenant le message dans sa main. Lorsqu'il croisa une servante, il lui donna la pile, le papier et quelques instructions. Puis il parti en direction des cuisines laissant la servante monter avec son fardeau à l'étage du haut.

Arrivé au cuisine, il se souvenait que c'était la journée de congé du cuisinier alors il décida de faire lui-même le petit-déjeuner. Donc, il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le garde-manger et le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose de bon et de simple si possible.

Du côté de Sakura

L'adolescente fut réveillée par les doux raillons du soleil qui lui réchauffaient le visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, en les clignant plusieurs fois, le soleil éclatant lui arrivant directement dessus.

Elle était complètement réveillée depuis peut-être cinq minutes lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever, ou du moins à se redresser dans le lit. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et survola la chambre du regard. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle revoyait la scène lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était chez Syaoran. À ce moment là, elle n'avait rien pu voir de la pièce où elle était tellement il faisait noir. Maintenant elle pouvait apercevoir les moindres détails, la chambre étant bercée dans un halot de lumière.

La chambre était rectangulaire, la porte, menant au couloir, était à l'extrême opposé du lit. Celui-ci était au bout complètement, bien placé dans un coin. Sur le mur juste en face se trouvait une grande fenêtre toute en hauteur dont des rideaux beiges et rouges bourgogne ornaient les côtés. Ceux-ci allaient avec la couleur des murs qui était beige tirant vers le crème. Pour tout mobilier, la chambre contait, en plus du lit, une commode, un garde-robe et une bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres aux reliures usées. Tout ceci était fait en acajou.

Soudain, une odeur de bacon, d'œuf et d'autre chose qu'elle ne pu définir chatouilla son nez. Elle se résigna à se lever (enfin lol) et lorsqu'elle passa devant la commode elle remarqua une pile de linge soigneusement plié, qui reposait sur le dessus du meuble. Ce n'étaient pas les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille, lorsqu'elle les déplia, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en trouver des comme ça n'importe où! À côté de cette pile se trouvait un mot : «Voici des vêtements à ma sœur, les tiens ne sont pas encore lavés, en attendant mets ceux-là, ça ne dérange pas » En bas du bout de papier était signé Syaoran. Elle jeta aux habits, puis à son accoutrement du moment.

«Pourquoi pas?» pensa-t-elle

_Désolé, il n'est pas super long mais bon en attendant d'avoir plus d'inspiration pour ce qui va suivre je vous mets ça. Désolé aussi pour le retard je pensais l'avoir mit voilà de ça deux fin de semaine peut-être mais apparemment non... la suite va vraiment être plus longue ça c'est sur et certain, au prochain chapitre attendez vous à lire un peu plus que toute les autres parce que les chose s'explique...enfin!_


	5. vérité et arrivé

Syaoran était entrain de finir de cuire le bacon, quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches grinçantes d'un pas lent et hésitent. Il finit de cuire le bacon et peut-être 41 secondes _(le 1 est important :P) _plus tard, ilquittait la cuisine pour se rendre dans le hall d'entré où il sourit à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Devant lui se trouvait une Sakura béate d'émerveillement devant l'immensité et la splendeur des lieux et qui regardait partout avec de grands yeux. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle, évitant les planches grinçantes qui parcouraient le plancher. Elle était dos à lui et ne le sentit, ni l'entendit ou encore vit s'approcher. (_Franchement Saki! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui t'entour! _-.-') Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole.

«Tu aimes ma maison à ce que je vois!» Elle se retourna et se fut au tour de l'adolescent d'être ébloui par la beauté qui s'offrait à lui…bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour tout l'or du monde!

La jeune fille portait un chandail au grosses rayures noires et blanches dont un « I rock » était écrit sur sa poitrine en noir dans une des rayures blanches et le vêtement laissait ses épaules nues, découvrant une peau de satin légèrement bronzée. Le garçon se souvenait d'avoir vu un «And you lose» dans son dos. Elle portait des pantalons noirs qui s'arrêtaient à mi-mollet et d'où une chaîne en argent pendouillait sur l'une de ses hanches, en partant d'en avant et continuant jusqu'en arrière. Pour finir, elle portait de petits bas blancs qui finissait juste au dessus du talon. _(Bah oui elle se promène pas nu pied tout de même! ;))_

«Ouais faut dire qu'elle est pas mal grande comparée à la mie…» elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux qui s'étaient soudainement embués.

«Sa va?» Dit-il sortant de sa contemplation et s'inquiétant pour elle, il est vrai qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait voulu lui en parler, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'adolescente quand elle allait mentionné sa maison lui dit que se n'était pas le moment… Il tenta donc de lui changer les idées un peu.

«Hey! Le petit déjeuné est prêt, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai faim alors si on allait manger?» Dit-il d'un ton enjoué, la faisant relever la tête d'un coup. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il se retourna et, suivi de son « invitée », alla à la cuisine où un bon repas était, malheureusement, entrain de refroidir.

Rendu dans la cuisine, Syaoran dit à Sakura de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets qui étaient placés autour d'un îlot. Il arriva bientôt avec deux assiettes et en déposa une devant Sakura, s'assoyant en face d'elle avec sa propre assiette. Quelque chose frappa alors Sakura, elle regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle qui mangeait paisiblement. Elle le regarda pendant peut-être environ une minute avant qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'observait. Il bougea sur sa chaise, inconfortable.

«… Y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas? T'aimes pas les œufs? J'espère que t'en ai pas allergique parce que c'est a peu près tout ce qu'on a!»

«eeeee nonon j'en suis pas allergique…» Elle regarda son assiette, elle n'y avait même pas encore touché… Elle prit ses ustensiles et commença à manger.

«Wow! C'est super bon, tu féliciteras ton cuisinier!» Sur ses mots, Syaoran eu un petit sourire en coin et Sakura s'en aperçu.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?»

«Merci du compliment… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma pire ennemie aimerait quelque chose que j'ai fait moi-même!»

«Quoi? C'est toi qui as fait ça? J'te crois pas!»

«Ben ouais, le cuisinier est en congé!»

«Mais…mais… Menteur!» C'est tout se qu'elle avait trouvé à dire…

«Mais arrête! Je te jure que c'est moi qui as fait ça!»

Et voilà c'était reparti! Ils avaient recommencé à se chamailler, oubliant la veille, oubliant le déjeuné, leurs soucis, oubliant tout, tout ce qui les entourait. Ne remarquant pas les servantes qui passaient, les regardaient faire et retournait à leur travail, certaine soupirant d'exaspération, d'autres qui regardait au ciel et même quelques-unes se disant qu'ils feraient un beau couple (_XD_). Ne remarquant pas que leur déjeuné refroidissait. En parlant de déjeuné, Sakura prit une poigné de petites patates en cube et la lança à Syaoran qui la reçu un peu partout sur lui, ne s'attendant pas à cela. En voyant le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il prit le verre de jus d'orange qui était devant son assiette et le vida de son contenu sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et s'ensuivit une bataille de nourriture. Encore une fois ils étaient dans leur petit monde, juste eux deux, mais étrangement… Ce n'était pas une de leur bagarre habituelle. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas, dirait que se sont simplement deux amis très proche qui s'amuse, rien de très exceptionnel… Mais quelqu'un qui les connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir et qu'ils étaient ennemis de toujours, ouvrirait grands yeux et bouche à la vue de ce petit « fight food ». En effet, on n'avait aucune difficulté à entendre les rire et à voir les larges sourires qui s'étendait sur leur visage comme si… comme si… Ils s'amusaient? Oui, c'était se qui se passait, ils n'attaquaient pas l'autre pour le blesser ou quoi que se soit, en se moment ils ne voyaient pas l'autre comme un ennemi, en fait ils ne pensaient à rien, ils s'amusaient et c'était tout ce qui contait…pour l'instant…

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur « activité » qu'ils n'entendirent pas le téléphone sonné. On pouvait les comprendre, leurs rires couvraient tout autre bruit. Orange et autre fruit, eau, jus d'orange, petites patates, morceau d'omelette, voltigeaient dans la pièce La seule chose qui avait été « épargné » fut le bacon, qui se faisait manger par la personne qui mettait la main dessus (_Bah quoi? Il ne faut jamais gaspiller du bon bacon :P_). Puis Wei (_Merci pour le nom! Eh oui je sais le nom du majordome maintenant!_) entra, un téléphone sans fil à la main. Le majordome s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir leur attention… Après 2-3 autres éclaircissement de gorge, qui montaient en volume à chaque fois, il eu enfin leur attention.

«Monsieur Yuki à l'appareil…» Dit-il en tendant le téléphone.

Syaoran prit l'appareil et le porta à son oreille.

«Allo?...Ah salut sa va?... ouais super!... quoi? Mais de quoi tu…» Il regarda en direction de Sakura et continua de parler «Ok attends un peu…» Il sorti de la pièce et marcha un peu dans le couloir avant de s'accoter au mur.

«Ok maintenant répète et sois plus clair…» Dit-il en regardant dans le vide.

«Je t'ai dit que Sakura Kinomoto s'est fait jeté en dehors de chez elle! J'ai hâte de la revoir à l'école pour rire de sa…»

« Minute! Comment ça « elle s'est fait je té en dehors de chez elle »!? Et comment tu le sais premièrement?»

«Ben je t'avais pas déjà dit que j'étais son voisin?»

«Ouais ouais c'est vrai, mais même à ça…»

«Bon m'a tout te raconté se qui c'est passé ok?»

«Ok…»

Lorsque Syaoran revint dans la cuisine, il avait une mine sérieuse et les sourcils froncés comme dans une grande réflexion…

«Sa va? T'as pas l'air super!» demanda Sakura voyant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait

«Tu contais me le dire quand?»

«Quoi? De quoi tu parles?»

«Tu contais me le dire quand merde!?!» la colère commençait à monter en lui, cela se voyait

«Mais dire quoi?»

« Me dire ce qui t'es arrivé!»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresserait!»

« Tu vois pas pourquoi!?!? Je t'ai aidé à te sortir du trouble, je t'ai hébergé, trouvé de nouveaux vêtements en attendant que les tiens soit propre, parce que évidement je les ai fait lavé, je t'ai préparé un foutu déjeuné et j'étais prêt à te trouver une place où habiter en attendant que tout tes problèmes s'arrange! Je crois que j'aurais le droit à quelques petites explications non!?!?!?!?» Il s'était mit à crier, il était en colère, mais alors là il était vraiment frustré!

«Merci pour ton aide, mais maintenant je vais me débrouiller toute seule!!!! Comme ça t'auras plus à te déranger pour moi!» Sa voix était tranchante, elle allait sortir mais il lui bloqua le chemin.

«Laisse moi passer…» dit-elle calmement

«Non» dit-il étonnement aussi calme qu'elle.

«Laisse moi passer!» Maintenant elle criait, elle avait essayé de garder son calme, mais s'en était trop!

«Non!» Cria-t-il à son tour.

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il lui barra encore le chemin. Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs et sans qu'il puisse prévenir, elle lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre et il se plia en deux. Elle attrapa cette chance et le contourna. Malheureusement pour elle, son coup n'avait pas été assez fort et aussitôt qu'elle passa à côté de lui, il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit retourner pour qu'ils se fassent face. Il lui lançait des lames de couteau et elle lui lançait des éclairs. C'était un combat entre les deux regards, mais l'adolescent ne voulait pas en rester là.

«Tu ne vas nul part tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dis et peut-être que là je vais te laisser partir!» Elle poussa un soupir et il l'entraîna dans un petit salon sans toute fois lâcher son poignet, de peur qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de prendre la fuite.

Rendu dans le salon de thé, il lui montra un sofa deux places et elle s'y assit docilement. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

«Bon alors tu me dis se qui c'est passé?» dit-il après un moment de silence. Elle poussa un nouveau soupire et le regarda avec des yeux suppliant.

«Je suis obligée?»

«Oui»

«Bon ok… tu te souviens, hier j'ai eu une note merdique…» Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, restant sérieux et le visage impassible.

«Et tu as dû remarquer que j'étais « absente » durant le reste de la journée…» nouveau hochement de tête, nouveau soupire.

«Eh bien, lorsque je suis revenu chez moi… plus tard que prévu, mon père à péter une coche et… et…»

«Il t'a frapper…» finit-il doucement. Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant la scène et la douleur et la puissance du coup lui revenant à la mémoire.

«Comment tu sais ça!?» dit-elle en un souffle

«T'as une marque sur la joue…» dit-il toujours aussi doucement, alors que Sakura portait la main à sa joue où un bleu se voyait.

«Merde…» pesta-t-elle entre ses dents

«T'inquiète, un peu de maquillage et ça devrait être ok… mais avant tu vas finir ton histoire, il t'a frappé et après?»

Il savait déjà toute l'histoire, son ami la lui avait raconté, il n'avait pas eu les détails mais il savait le plus gros, mais il voulait qu'elle le lui dise, qu'elle le confirme et ainsi il n'y aurait pas de secret, pas de sentiment inconfortable et il pourrait en parler clairement sans passer par tout les chemins possible pour cacher la vérité.

«Ensuite c'est simple…» Il y eu un moment d'hésitation, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait lui dire la vérité ou dire un mensonge pour garder un peu de fierté… pour le peu qui lui en restait…

«Ensuite…» l'encouragea-t-il à continuer. Elle regarda dans ses yeux, comme si elle cherchait à voir quelque chose et elle vit se qu'elle cherchait : sincérité, aucune arrière pensée, aucun « plan » pour faire en sorte de la heurté, de lui faire mal ou de l'humilier.

«Ensuite il m'a foutu dehors comme si… comme si…» Elle retint un sanglot.

Il se leva, contourna la table basse qui les séparait, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui frottant le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

«Sa va, sa va… Il mérite même pas de t'avoir comme fille…» il continua à lui dire des mots réconfortant et elle finit par déposer sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon. Elle pleura librement, sur le T-shirt déjà humide et sale, dû à leur petite bataille de quelques instants. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais être dans ses bras la calmait, elle se sentait en sécurité et étonnement en confiance.

«Sa va aller, tu vas voir…» Il n'arrêta pas de la réconforter jusqu'à se que quelque chose d'inattendu leur arrive « dessus ».

«WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! MAMAAAAAN!!!!!! SYAORAN À RAMENER UNE PETITE AMIE À LA MAISOOOOOON!!!!» Puis, d'un coup, Sakura se fit extirper des bras du jeune homme et examiné de haut en bas par une fille plus vieille qu'elle… et qui était passablement excité…

«Syaoran tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu t'étais enfin décidé à sortir avec quelqu…» Une autre fille, encore plus vielle que la précédente entra dans la pièce et regarda à son tour Sakura, mais cette fois avec de GRANDS yeux « HEY! Pourquoi elle porte mes vêtements!? MAMAAAAN!!!! SYAORAN A PASSÉ MES VÊTEMENTS À SA COPINEEEEEEEE!!!!» Syaoran se leva finalement et enleva l'adolescente des griffes des deux femmes qui la regardaient sous toutes les coutures.

«Mais vous avez finit oui!? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici!? Vous deviez pas allez…»

«Annulé! Franchement, ils auraient pu nous prévenir!!!» Une grande et belle femme entra dans la pièce. Elle était définitivement plus âgées que les deux autres et portait un tailleur noir.

«Alors, que se passe-t-il?»

« Notre petit frère a fini par se trouver une fille! Y'était temps! Je commençais à penser qu'il n'était qu'un petit emmerdeur qui aime donner de faux espoir au fille!» Dit la deuxième qui était entré

«Mais de quoi vous parlez!? J'ai jamais donné de faux espoirs! Et arrêtez de dire que s'est ma petite amie parce que ce ne l'est pas!»

«Aaaaaah? Et qui s'est alors?» Demanda la première arrivée

« C'est…euh… c'est…»

«HA! C'est ta petite amie, mais tu ne veux pas nous l'avouer!» Continua la deuxième

«NON!»

«Les filles!» S'exclama la plus vielle, arrêtant une des filles de répliquer quelque chose «vous ne voyez pas que vous traumatisez cette pauvre enfant? Alors mademoiselle, quel est votre nom pour commencer?»

«Euh… Sa… Sakura…» Dit l'intéressée, intimidée et les rose, les yeux encore bouffis d'avoir pleuré.

«Et qui es-tu par rapport à mon fils?»

«Maman!» Répondit aussitôt celui-ci

«Juste une… camarade de classe…»

«Oui, une camarade de classe qui était dans ses bras!»

«Mais tu vas te la ferm…»

«Syaoran!»

«Mais…»

«Non!» Sur ce le jeune homme se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

«Alors…» La mère de Syaoran examina l'adolescente d'un peu plus près et congédia ses filles et Sakura, voulant parler seul à seul avec son fils.

«Alors?» Demanda-t-elle une fois la porte fermée

«Alors quoi?»

«Alors pourquoi cette fille pleurait dans tes bras!»

«…»

«Syaoran… Tu me dis ce qui se passe tout de suite ou sinon tu peux être sur que je vais foutre cette petite dehors!»

«d'accord…»


	6. Chapter 5 je vois pas de titre

_Ok le dernier chapitre à été long à mettre parce que j'étais pas mal occupé et j'avais tellement hâte de mettre le chapitre que j'ai pas répondu aux reviews ni rien fait de se que je suis entrain de faire maintenant :P. Bon, la vérité à été dite c'est super et maintenant les deux sœurs et la mère sont revenues de Tokyo! Maintenant, est-ce que la mère acceptera de garder Sakura? Est-ce que les sœurs vont faire plus de mal que de bien dans la relation entre Sakura et Syaoran? J'en sais rien pour la dernière question, mais on verra bien ! Ok deux longs chapitres un à la suite de l'autre! L'attente a été longue, mais fortement récompensé! Et maintenant je vais répondre au reviews que j'aurais du répondre dans le dernier chapitre :P!_

_Ok pour faire plus simple : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je vous adore! Et un gros merci pour Laura et Tenshi qui m'ont dit que le majordome s'appelait Wei! Franchement je fais dur des fois! Je sais pas se que je ferais sans vous! ;)_

_J'allais oublier mon message primordial pour commencer un chapitre: BONNE LECTUREEEEE!!!!_

La mère venait de congédier son fils et demandait maintenant à voir ses filles, pour leur expliquer la situation. Syaoran partit donc à la recherche de Sakura, pour lui dire ce qui allait se passer. Il la trouva dans la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit, entrain de regarder les livres qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace qu'elle avait pleuré et il en était réjouit. Elle remarqua qu'il était là et elle se retourna pour lui faire un faible sourire.

«Désolé si je t'ai donné du trouble…»

«Aucun… En fait c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser»

«Comment ça?» demanda Sakura curieuse

«J'ai du raconter toute l'histoire à ma mère…»

«Oh» Dit-elle platement

«T'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus qu'il faut…»

«Je savais déjà que ta mère te demanderait sûrement qu'est-ce que je fais là… Mais si elle ne veut pas de moi je comprendrais et je vais m'en aller dès que mon linge sera correct.»

«Eh bien justement, en parlant de ça je voulais te dire que…»

«WOOOUUUAAAAAHHH!!!!» Une des femmes de tout à l'heure arriva dans la pièce en trombe et serra Sakura dans ses bras «C'est trop génial!!!! Toi tu viens avec moi on peut pas aller magasiner avec des fringues aussi sale! Ensuite Falen (_merci melanie-melsaki pour les noms parce que je ne les connaissaient pas!_) te maquillera et on pourra finalement aller faire les boutiques!» La jeune fille regarda celle devant elle qui était décidément très excité et ce fit tiré pas celle-ci jusque dans la chambre où Syaoran avait été plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle ressortit de la pièce une heure après avec des jeans taille basse et un chandail rouge avec une seule grosse brettelle. Dans le couloir l'attendait la dénommé Falen et Syaoran qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

«Falen, elle est toute à toi!» Dit la deuxième sœur.

«Merci!» Falen prit Sakura par la main et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle pièce, suivit de près par Syaoran et de pas si loin par la deuxième sœur dont Sakura ignorait encore le nom.

La pièce dans laquelle Sakura venait d'entré était de couleur verte pomme, ici et là s'entassait des boîtes de cartons, des albums photos et autre chose, sur l'un des murs y était un bureau orné d'un miroir où des ampoules faisaient tout le tour. Sur le bureau était déposé une multitude de flacon, rouge à lèvres et autre objet servant au maquillage et aussi aux cheveux.

Encore une heure après, Falen finit le maquillage et les cheveux de Sakura et elle montra son travail à la petite famille réunit pour voir le résultat, la mère les ayant rejoint peu de temps avant.

La mère souriait devant le résultat, la deuxième sœur au nom inconnu avait un sourire béat et applaudissait et Syaoran lui… il était bouche bée et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sakura était tout simplement magnifique. C'est alors que la mère prit la parole.

«Hum, je crois que nous n'avons pas été très bien présenté tantôt, voici Feimi, la plus vieille de mes enfants, Falen, qui la suit en âge et tu connais déjà mon fils Syaoran, le cadet… Et moi je suis leur mère, tu peux m'appeler Yelan…»

«Heureuse de vous connaître je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto» Dit l'adolescente en faisant une sorte de révérence.

«Pas tant de manière jeune fille… Bon, deuxième chose : aujourd'hui nous allons magasiner et tu pourras demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une place où aller ou que ta relation avec ton père s'améliore.» Yelan allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle se retourna. «Ah! J'allait oublié : demain nous allons à un petit pique-nique et ça me ferait plaisir si tu nous y accompagnais… ça t'intéresse?»

«Oui j'en serais ravi… si ça ne vous pose aucun problème…»

«Allons jeune fille! Si je te le demande tu crois que ça me pose un quelconque problème? Même que je suis sur que mon fils serait aussi ravi que toi que tu viennes!» Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Syaoran

«Maman!» Dit l'intéressé, exaspéré. Les femmes rirent au éclat et Sakura esquissa un sourire.

La journée se passa on ne peut mieux et Sakura eut presque une nouvelle garde-robe malgré ses protestations. Même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que ses nouvelles amies dépenses sans conter pour elle, elle s'amusa bien autant avec les femmes qu'avec Syaoran qui avait été emmené de force. À la fin de la soirée, Falen et Feimi aidèrent l'adolescente à ranger toutes ses affaires dans les tiroirs de se qui était devenu sa chambre temporairement.

«Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on devrait redécorer ta chambre…» Dit Falen qui regardait la pièce d'un air critique, assit confortablement sur le lit de Sakura

«Pourquoi? Je ne vais même pas rester ici…» Dit la jeune femme en rangeant quelque vêtement dans la commode.

«Ça ne dérange pas ça! De toute façons Falen et moi on avait eu le goût de redécorer cette chambre voilà pas super longtemps! Et puis si tu reviens nous rendre visite plus tard, ben t'auras une chambre rien que pour toi!» Dit Feimi qui s'occupait du garde-robe

«Oui, mais je ne sais pas si cette chambre va plaire aux invités après avoir reçus une transformation!»

«Bah voyons! Tu crois que c'est la seule chambre d'ami qu'on a de toute la maison!?» Répliqua Falen

«Non mais…»

«Pas de mais! On a déjà demandé à notre mère et elle a dit oui» Dit Feili, coupant court à toute objection venant de Sakura. Cette dernière poussa un soupire de résignation

«D'accord mais je vous promet rien parce que je ne pense pas avoir plus de goût qu'il faut…»

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore! On t'a vu magasiner et je peux te dire que pour une simple écolière t'en as du goût!» s'exclama Falen

«Merci… Mais vous savez, comparez à une styliste et une experte en maquillage mes goûts sont un peu bas…»

«Bah voyons! Mais bon, mettons de côté les goût de déco et de fringue, parlons plutôt de tes goûts sur les garçons!» Dit Falen. Sakura manqua de tomber, ses jambes ayant refusé de la soutenir pendant une seconde et elle du se retenir sur la commode.

«Les garçons?»

«Ben ouais! Alors il te plait notre frère?» Dit Feimi. Au même moment, Syaoran était arrivé juste à côté de la porte de la chambre où elles se trouvaient et s'était arrêté pour les écouter.

«Syaoran… eeeee… eh bien…»

«Parce que je peux te dire que lui il…»

«Le souper est prêt!» Dit le garçon en entrant dans la chambre, coupant court le commentaire qu'allait faire Feimi.

Sakura sortit la première, voulant échapper à la question qu'elles leur avaient posée et Syaoran allait la suivre lorsque Falen le retint. Il se retourna et vit l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans les yeux de ses sœurs.

«Quoi?» Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la réponse…

«T'as tout entendu n'est-ce pas?» Demanda Feimi

«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!»

«Oh allez! Tu sais très bien de quoi qu'on veut parler, justement on aimerait te demander si nos soupçons sont vrai ou non…» Dit Felan

«Pff, quels soupçons encore!?»

«Ok… tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas c'est simple non!?» dit Felan

«Mais de qui que vous parlez!?» Dit Syaoran, faignant l'ignorance

«Bah de Sakura innocent! Elle est belle, cool, super gentille, on l'aime bien, maman l'aime bien et on a vu les regards que tu lui lançais! Tu l'aimes ça se voit!» Dit Feimi

«Si vous êtes si sure que ça, pourquoi vous me le demandez?»

«Ok petit malin, tu veux jouer à ça? On va jouer à ça! Watch us, tu vas en baver! » Dit Felan.

Elles sortirent de la chambre, suivies de Syaoran qui leur faisait des « signes » et des grimaces dans le dos. Le souper se passa sans anicroche et la journée se finit en douce, les sœurs allèrent chacune dans leur chambre et les deux adolescents en fit de même jusqu'à un peu plus tard dans la soirée lorsque quelqu'un vint cogner à la porte de chambre de Syaoran.

L'adolescent vint ouvrir et vit Sakura devant lui, les mains dans le dos et dans son nouveau pyjama. Elle avait l'air un peu gênée et une petite teinte rose très pale colorait ses joues.

«Sa va?» Demanda-t-il

«Eeeee… j'avais… rien à faire alors je me demandais si…»

«Ouais entre!» Dit-il en lui laissant le passage, ayant compris sa « question ». Il referma la porte en regardant si ses sœurs étaient dans les parages ou si elles les avaient vus.

«Hum… tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier?» Demanda-t-il. Sakura se promenait un peu partout dans la chambre regardant autour et s'arrêtant ici et là pour examiner quelque chose.

«Non pas vraiment… C'est la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre… elle est bien…» En fait, la chambre était d'un beau bleu royal légèrement foncé et des rideaux noirs ornaient les fenêtres. Il y avait le mobilier habituelle d'une chambre à coucher, quoique le lit était un lit King et que s'ajoutait au décor une guitare acoustique et deux guitares électrique plus le kit qui allait avec et une chaîne stéréo qui avait l'air de sortir d'un film de star trek (_lol haute technologie et désolé si j'ai mofé des trucs, mais moi et la techno autant que moi et les guitares électriques… bon c'est pas mon fort! Mais alors là, vraiment pas mon fort:S_) En parlant de guitare et de radio, Sakura venait de les voir et sauta quasiment dessus.

«WHOA! Trop cool! T'es vraiment chanceux d'avoir ça tu savais? Merde ça m'énerve j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma guit avant de me faire jeté dehors!» Ceci piqua la curiosité à Syaoran.

«Tu joues de la guit? Électrique ou acoustique?»

«Les deux! Avant je ne jouais que acoustique, mais v'là 2 ans j'ai eu une électrique» Dit Sakura sans quitté les guitares des yeux

«Tu joues du quoi?»

«À peu près de tout…»

«Tu veux jouer avec moi?» Il reçut un sourire béat de la part de l'adolescente, mais celui-ci s'effaça vite

«T'es sur qu'on peut? Il est tard et je voudrais pas réveiller ceux qui dorment…»

«T'inquiète! Ma chambre est insonorisée! Quoique si tu chantes il se pourrait que tu nous écorches les oreilles!» Pour toute réponse il reçut un oreiller.

«Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir! Je suis sur que je suis meilleure que toi!» Dit-elle.

Ils branchèrent les deux guitares électriques et jouèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient fatigués. (_Ok je suis nulle en musique aussi! Ne m'en demandé pas trop!_) Ensuite Sakura parcoura les CD que le garçon avait et en sortit un. Ils l'écoutèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien, de leur passion et bientôt de ce qu'ils détestaient.

«Moi je déteste les maths!» dit Sakura

«Moi je trouve ça pas si pire mais j'ai horreur des sciences!»

«Moi aussi! Mais se que je déteste le plus c'est les petites pimbêches qui se pensent le nombril du monde et qui changent de chum à presque toutes les semaines! Elles me donnent le goût de vomir!» Sakura imita quelqu'un entrain de vomir, ce qui fit rire Syaoran

«Moi j'aime pas celles qui me courent toujours après en essayant de me séduire!»

«Ouais! Le problème avec elles c'est qu'elles ne sortent pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'elles l'aiment, mais parce qu'il est cool, populaire ou encore plus beau que les autres! On dirait qu'elles font un concours de celle qui aura le meilleur petit copain!» Encore une fois Syaoran rit et Sakura fit de même

«Ça fait du bien de se défouler et de chialer!»

«Ouais! Par exemple je pensais jamais qu'un jour je chialerais avec toi et non de toi!» Dit Sakura

«Oh parce que habituellement tu chiales à propos de moi?»

«Ouais! Tout le temps!»

«Et qu'est-ce que tu dis?»

«Que t'es un imbécile, que tu te penses bon, que t'es un emmerdeur de service et que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de me faire chier!» Syaoran rit encore plus. «Bah quoi! Au moins moi je suis franche! Je suis sure que toi aussi t'as parlé dans mon dos! Des centaines de fois même!»

«Mouais t'as raison…»

«Ok alors qu'est-ce que Môsieur dit de bon sur moi?»

«Environ les même choses que toi… que t'es une emmerdeuse, une incapable, qu'on dirait que tu fais tout pour me faire rager, une andouille qui peut rien comprendre en math et…»

«Et…» L'incita t'elle à poursuivre

«Laisses tomber je crois pas que tu veux l'entendre…»

«Aller raconte! Au pire tu recevras un coup d'oreiller, c'est tout! De toute façons ça doit pas être si pire que ça…»

«Ok mais tu me promets que tu ne feras que me donner un coup d'oreiller!»

«D'accord, d'accord j'te promet allez crache le morceau!»

«Et que la seule chose qui est bien chez toi c'est ton HUM cul…» Il reçut un oreiller directement en pleine figure

«Pervers!»

«C'est toi qui voulais savoir j'y peux rien!»

«Bah t'aurais pu le garder pour toi j'en sais rien moi! Inventé un mensonge quelque chose, mais dire une vérité comme ça!»

«Bah t'as été franche alors j'ai été franc moi aussi! Avoue que toi aussi t'as déjà dit quelque chose du genre!» Sakura rougit d'un coup

«Mais… mais non je suis pas comme toi moi!» Elle reçut un oreiller à son tour

«Menteuse!»

«Pas du tout!»

«Alors pourquoi tu rougis autant!»

«Je te dis que j'ai jamais dis quelque chose du même genre!»

«Et moi je te dis que si! Allez je te l'ai dis alors tu peux bien me le dire!»

«Bon ok t'as gagné!»

«YES!»

«Un moment donné j'ai dit que…»

«Que…» Incita-t-il comme elle tantôt. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de continuer

«Quetavaisunculirrésistibleetunebellegueule» Grommela-t-elle presque imperceptiblement et très bas, se levant pour partir. Il se précipita sur elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

«Hey wooohh! Tu pars pas! C'est quoi t'as dis j'ai rien compris! Quand qu'on dit quelque chose on fait en sorte que l'autre comprenne…» Dit-il en la retenant par le bras et la tirant vers lui pour qu'elle soit plus loin de la porte

«Mais lâches moi! Je te l'ai dit et je vais pas le répéter, c'était à toi à mieux écouter»

«Répètes!»

«Non!» Il commença à la chatouiller au niveau du bas des côtes et elle ne put s'empêcher de gigoter et d'essayer de s'échapper de ses chatouilles.

«Arrête! Non fais pas ça s'te plait arrête!» dit-elle, entrecoupée de rire

«Pas temps que t'auras pas répéter!» Dit-il en augmenta ses chatouilles

«Ok! Ok je vais répété, mais… arrête s'te plait j'en peux plus!»

«D'accord, mais avant!» Il la fit basculer sur le plancher et s'assit dessus, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne la fuite.

«Donc, qu'est-ce que t'as dit?»

«J'ai dit… Je suis obligé de le dire?»

«OUI!»

«D'accord! D'accord! J'ai dit que t'avais un beau cul et une belle gueule…» La fin de sa phrase avait été dite en un murmure et elle regardait ailleurs pour échapper à ses yeux scrutateurs et éviter son sourire moqueur, mais malheureusement pour elle, il avait bien entendu cette fois. Mais il avait du approcher son visage pour entendre la fin de cette fameuse phrase et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire enfin face, ils se retrouvèrent très proche l'un de l'autre, leur nez se touchant. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire et n'osant pas bouger, savourant et détestant cet instant d'intimité et de rapprochement. Syaoran rapprocha encore un peu son visage et seconde par seconde leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Il allait l'embrassait pour sur, puis…

_Mouhahaha! Que je suis cruelle! Eh oui mon chapitre se finit ici! J'adore vous laissez en plan sur quelque chose d'aussi attendu qu'un baiser! Mais bon c'est la vie! Ok c'est pas rapport mais bon! Trois chose : reviews, reviews et est-ce que j'ai dit reviews? Peut-être pas alors : REVIEWS! XD! Gros bisous et gros câlins! _


	7. Chapter 6

_Bon, ce chapitre ci est pas terrible, mais il est pas ennuyeux non plus… enfin je l'espère…vous l'attendiez avec impatience hein? Haha eh bien le voici, il est pas si long que ça, mais il fallait que je le face pour arriver au pique-nique… Alors voilà j'espère qu'il va vous plaire bonne lecture!_

Sakura regardait la plafond de sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de chose c'était passé aujourd'hui pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil. En premier lieu, Syaoran lui avait fait son déjeuné, ils avaient fait un fight food et c'étaient bien amusé, ils avaient rit ensemble et tout… Elle avait bien aimé, mais elle trouvait ça bizarre de s'amuser avec son pire ennemi… Et ensuite il y a eu ce coup de téléphone et lorsque le garçon est revenu, il avait l'air préoccupé… Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé qu'il lui cri dessus et encore moins qu'il veuille qu'elle lui explique toute son histoire, c'est à croire qu'il voulait qu'elle confirme et qu'elle lui avoue tout! Mais bon… Et ensuite il l'a réconforté… elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras! C'est fou! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ou plus encore même… À cette pensée elle se rappela lorsque Syaoran avait voulu l'embrasser… Mais bon elle n'était pas encore rendue la…

En deuxième lieu, ça famille qui arrive soudainement! Wow! Au début ses sœurs pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble… À ce souvenir, Sakura esquissa un sourire… Puis Syaoran a tout expliqué à sa mère et celle-ci a accepté de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution à son problème… Feimi l'a habillé et Falen l'a maquillé, ensuite ils ont tous été faire les magasins, mais pas les magasin habituelle pour n'importe qui! LES magasins! Les plus cool, les plus cher et les hautes coutures! C'était fou! L'adolescente n'en revenait toujours pas! Et elle se souvient encore des faces que Syaoran faisait quelque fois… À chaque fois qu'il faisait bouche de poisson, ses sœurs achetaient le vêtement ou l'ensemble! Pendant le magasinage, elle apprit un peu plus sur la famille de Syaoran, il avait 4 sœurs dont deux avaient quitté la maison. Sa sœur Falen était maquilleuse et Feimi était styliste! Elle avait aussi apprit à connaître la mère qui était beaucoup plus gentille et moins stricte et sévère qu'elle ne le paraissait, en fait elle avait un cœur d'or, mais lorsqu'il venait le moment où il fallait diriger la maison ou quoi que se soit d'autre, elle était stricte et ne faisait de cadeau à personne!

En troisième lieu, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur sorti, les deux sœurs avaient insisté pour l'aider à ranger le linge et elles s'étaient mises à parler de la décoration… Sakura regarda un peu partout et des idées lui vinrent à l'esprit pour la transformation… Puis le souvenir de Feimi et Falen lui parlant de leur frère… Elles avaient voulu lui dire quelque chose à se propos, mais Syaoran était arrivé au même moment… Au souper, on aurait dit que Falen et Feimi faisaient tout pour rapprocher Syaoran et Sakura l'un de l'autre c'était bizarre…

Enfin, après le souper, n'aillant rien à faire, Sakura s'était dit qu'elle pourrait aller voir Syaoran… voir ce qu'il faisait… Bon ok elle n'avait rien à faire et elle avait le goût de le voir LUI. Ils avaient parlé, joué de la guitare électrique, chialé et finalement… «_La seule chose qui est bien chez toi c'est ton cul_» Sakura se mit un oreiller sur la tête comme pour empêcher ces pensées de parvenir à sa mémoire. «_Un moment donné j'ai dit que…que t'avais un cul irrésistible et une belle gueule_»

«Wooooouuuuaaaaaaah!!!! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça moi!!!» Dit-elle à travers l'oreiller.

À ce moment là elle n'avait pas voulut le regarder en face et quand elle s'était retourné pour le regarder, leur visage était si proche, leur nez se touchait et… et…

«Merde il a voulu m'embrasser…» Dit-elle encore à voix haute, elle enleva l'oreiller de sa figure et effleura ses lèvres… Puis elle reprit l'oreiller et le planta dans sa face, enfonçant celle-ci le plus profondément possible.

«Aaaaaaaaah! Il a vraiment voulu m'embrasser!»

Flash back

_Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire et n'osant pas bouger, savourant et détestant cet instant d'intimité et de rapprochement. Syaoran rapprocha encore un peu son visage et seconde par seconde leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Il allait l'embrasser pour sur. Puis, lorsque leur halène se mélangeait l'une dans l'autre, chacun fermèrent les yeux lentement et allait finalement s'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup._

_«Dis p'tit frère t'aurait pas vu… Woooh! Désolé! Je repasserai plus tard!» Falen ressortit comme elle était venue, laissant les deux jeunes qui c'était aussitôt décollé l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Syaoran était maintenant assit à côté de Sakura, n'osant regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille et pestant intérieur contre sa sœur pour être arriver à un si mauvais moment pour une bêtise. Les deux étaient rouge pivoine et Sakura se leva._

_«Eeeee… je crois que… que je vais aller me coucher il commence à être pas mal tard… eeeee bye!» Puis elle quitta la pièce en vitesse sans un regard vers Syaoran. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux et retomba par terre._

Fin du flash back

«Merde Falen! J'te déteste! T'étais obligée d'arriver à un moment comme celui-là! Aaaargh!» Dit Sakura. Sur ce, elle remit son oreiller en arrière de sa tête et essaya de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était entrain de se préparer pour le pique-nique quand Yelan entra dans la chambre de Sakura pour la réveiller.

«Sakura, réveilles-toi ma belle, il est l'heure de se lever, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois encore en pyjama quand nous devrons partir!» L'adolescente se réveilla peu à peu et sourit à Yelan tout en s'étirant.

«Bonjour Yelan» Au cour de la veille, Sakura avait appris à appelé la mère de Syaoran par son nom et non par « madame » ou « madame Li ».

«Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi?»

«Oui très bien! Et vous… je veux dire toi…» Sakura c'était reprit dès qu'elle avait vu le regard noir de la femme, dû au « vous ».

«Moi j'ai très bien dormi! Maintenant descends en bas pour prendre ton déjeuné et ensuite je vais te montrer une petite surprise!» Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ceci aviva la curiosité à la jeune fille et elle descendis en trombe et couru jusqu'à la cuisine où Syaoran mangeait tranquillement, mais elle ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Bien qu'elle avait oublié de se mettre quelque chose dans les pieds, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle mangea à grande vitesse et failli s'étouffer à plusieurs reprise, mais elle fini par sortir de la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et vivante, sous les regards intrigués du cuisinier et de Syaoran.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, Yelan y était avec un sac provenant d'un des magasins qu'ils avaient faits la veille. Elle avait eu le temps de se changer dans une robe simple, mais pourtant chic. Ses cheveux noirs (_elle a les cheveux noirs hein? Au pire elle se les est fait teindre! XD_) tombant en grosses cascades sur ses épaules. Sakura la trouvait magnifique, comme à son habitude.

«Tu as fais vite! Enfin… voici ta surprise!» Dit-elle en tendant le sac. «Je l'ai acheté en douce pendant que vous essayez des vêtements, c'est pour le pique-nique» Continua-t-elle pendant que Sakura sortait une robe du sac. Celle-ci était blanche et elle finissait au niveau des genoux. (_Je ne suis pas très très bonne niveau robe alors je laisse les description de robe à votre imagination! ;)_)

«Elle est vraiment… elle est trop…» dit Sakura, cherchant ses mots étant émue.

«Elle est trop…?» demanda Yelan un peu inquiète

«Elle est trop wow! Merci beaucoup!» Dit-elle, faisant sourire la femme devant elle.

Yelan alla fermer la porte de la chambre et aida Sakura à s'habiller. Lorsque tout fut fin prêt, elles descendirent pour se faire maquiller par Falen. Celle-ci était justement entrain de se maquiller elle-même. Lorsque tous furent finalement prêt, il était environ 11 : 45. Tous embarquèrent dans une limousine blanche qui venait les chercher pour le pique-nique.

_Il est court je sais mais bon... J'ai pas eu beaucoup de review la dernière fois:'( Mais bon... j'espère en avoir plus cette fois S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIISSSSS!!!!! merci d'avance ; P_


	8. le piquenique

_Bonjour tout le monde! Ok premièrement nous voici rendu au 7__ième__ chapitre et pour moi c'est wow je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me rendre jusque là! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier parce que Sakura va quasiment péter un plomb! Mais bon il y a de l'électricité dans l'air! Surtout que Sakura s'ennuyait alors elle n'est pas contre un peu de divertissement! Deuxièmement, j'ai créé un forum d'écriture et je me demandais si ça vous intéresserait de venir y faire un tour, dites moi si ça vous intéresse et je mettrez le lien dans mon profil! Alors voilà, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!_

Sakura s'ennuyait à mourir dans cet endroit rempli de personnes haut placé et de riches qui aimaient avoir l'attention de tous et chacun. Cela faisait au moins 2 heures qu'elle étaient à ce pique-nique, Yelan, Feimi et Falen avaient disparu de la circulation et Syaoran était resté avec elle pendant la première heure qu'ils avaient passée ici. Malheureusement, la foule était tellement grosse qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. C'est pourquoi elle se promenait maintenant entre toutes ces tentes érigées et décorées de fleurs comme si ils étaient à un mariage et ces personnes de marque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Leurs rires faux écorchaient les oreilles de la jeune fille et leurs sourires soi-disant amicales ne la trompaient pas. Elle voyait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert et souvent de petits sourires en coin apparaissaient sur ses lèvres colorées de rose à brillant à saveur de fraise. Quelque fois elle devait même se retenir de rire ou encore devait rire dans sa barbe tellement leur petits jeux étaient pitoyable pour elle. En matière de mensonges et d'excuses, de lecture entre les lignes et de phrases à double sens elle était championne! Elle avait eu des heures et des journées de pratique avec Syaoran! En parlant de Syaoran… où était-il passé?

L'adolescente partit à sa recherche pour le retrouver entrain de parler avec une fille de leur âge et de rire comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avec elle. Au début elle était un peu jalouse, c'est vrai quoi! Syaoran n'avait jamais rit comme ça avec elle… et quand elle y pensait elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire ainsi avec ses amis non plus… Elle s'approcha un peu plus et c'est alors qu'elle compris la raison de se nouveau rire : C'était un rire faux! Comme l'utilisait les autres riches, elle eu un grand sourire. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie de la fille avec qui il parlait. Puis elle vit cette fameuse fille lui toucher le bras avec un grand sourire en lui parlant. Ha! Si cette pimbêche pense lui voler SON Syaoran elle se met le doigt dans l'œil!

Sakura s'avança vers eux, dans le dos de Syaoran, avec une lueur dans les yeux que seul son amie Tomoyo ou Syaoran aurait pu voir et déchiffrer.

«Ah Syaoran! Je te cherchais partout où étais-tu donc passé je t'ai attendu je ne sais combien de temps!» dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule d'un touché léger et doux, lui faisant face et tournant le dos à la pimbêche au nom inconnu.

«Tiens Sakura! Tu me cherchais? Désolé, j'ai rencontré Meiling et j'ai complètement oublié que tu m'attendais…» Sakura se tourna alors et regarda Meiling d'un air scrutateur pour bien voir qui était son opposante.

«Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu! Alors ton nom c'est Meiling? Moi c'est Sakura, je suis Très

Heureuse de te rencontrer!» Dit-elle en tendant sa main et insistant légèrement sur le « très heureuse…», entendant Syaoran rire dans sa barbe.

«Moi aussi» dit la dénommée Meiling en serrant la main tendu. Sakura se retenu de lui broyer sa si délicate et si douce petite main.

«Meiling est ma cousine et je ne pensais pas la voir ici…» Dit Syaoran lorsque les deux «rivales» se lâchèrent la main

«Je ne suis pas que ta cousine! Je suis aussi ta fiancée ne l'oublis pas!» Dit-elle, manquant de faire étouffer Syaoran en prononçant le mot « fiancée »

«Pour de vrai?» demanda Sakura étonnée, mais exagérant sa surprise.

«Ça a été décidé lorsque nous étions très jeune je ne pense pas que cet engagement…»

«Il tient toujours! Un engagement est un engagement!» S'écria Meiling.

Alors, Sakura mit une main sur la joue de Syaoran très délicatement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Cependant le petit beco sur la joue se fit très très proche des lèvres du garçon et la cousine s'en rendit conte, mais avant qu'elle ne dise ou fasse quoique se soit, Sakura avait prit la parole.

«Toutes mes félicitations» Dit-elle d'une voix suave et séductrice.

Meiling bouillonnait de rage, Syaoran ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire ou encore penser, il était totalement sidéré! Sakura, tant qu'à elle, était parfaitement calme et affichait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Puis elle reprit la parole.

«Syaoran, j'ai vraiment soif tu pourrais aller me chercher à boire s'il te plait?» Dit-elle d'un petit ton innocent et les yeux qui viennent avec…

«Pourquoi tu vas pas le chercher toi-même?» Dit Meiling d'un ton sec

«Parce que je ne sais pas où est le bar ou le buffet enfin… je ne sais pas où se trouve les breuvages… À moins que tu ne préfères me montrer le chemin?» Dit-elle en regardant Syaoran et en posant la main sur son bras, mais avec des yeux voulant dire «tu dégages et tu m'attends plus loin!»

«Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire à la place, je reviens!» Dit-il rapidement et partant tout de suite, sans attendre aucune réponse, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de Meiling.

Sakura le regarda partir un instant jusqu'à se qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle se retourna alors, tout signe de fausseté ou d'innocence disparu de la surface de son corps en entier. Plus loin, Syaoran était revenu et s'était caché derrière une tente, épiant leur conversation et ne manquant aucun mot. Heureusement que Meiling était dos à lui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu regarder ce qui se passait.

«Bon ok écoute moi bien! Peut-être que tu es sa cousine, peut-être que tu es sa fiancée, mais une chose est sure et certaine! Tu ne sais rien sur ses sentiments et de ses pensées!»

«Oh! Et je suppose que toi la miss je sais tout qui vient de nulle part, qui n'a aucun rang, aucun argent et qui continu à vivre que grâce à la bonté de la famille de Syaoran parce que ton père t'a foutu dehors, je suppose que TOI tu sais tout sur tout de lui!» Sakura fut piqué au vif, mais réussi à garder son sans froid et réussit à se retenir de lui en coller une!

«Tu vois, tu as tout faux! Je ne sais pas TOUT mais par exemple il y a des choses que je sais que toi tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Je ne viens pas de nulle part je viens de Tomoeda. J'ai un rang! Je suis étudiante et j'ai de l'argent! Même que j'ai une carte de débit et une carte de crédit et non, je n'utilise pas souvent ma carte de crédit. Et je ne «continu» pas à vivre QUE grâce à la bonté de la famille de Syaoran parce que mon père m'a foutu dehors, je vis chez eux parce que, contrairement à d'autre, sa famille et lui-même ont de la bonté et je vis chez eux en attendant que je me trouve une autre place où aller ou que ma relation avec mon père s'améliore. Et je ne sais pas tout sur tout de lui, mais je sais bien des choses que tu ignores et je sais aussi lire entre les lignes, voir lorsque quelqu'un est faux ou n'aime pas la compagnie de telle ou telle personne. Et je peux te dire que ton FIANCÉ ben y'aime pas être avec miss princesse la cousine qui vient de loin et qui non seulement il n'attendait pas à voir ici, mais qu'en plus il ne VOULAIT PAS voir ici ou même rencontrer… Et encore plus, il ne veut pas être ton fiancé! Est-ce que ça te va ma grande?» Elle regarda Meiling devenir de plus en plus rouge pour enfin éclater comme un volcan.

«**Non mais tu te crois tout permis? Tu arrives ici, toi la p'tite fille de bas rang, tu viens pleurer dans les bras de Syaoran que ton père t'a foutu à la porte pour pouvoir rester sous son toit et ABUSER de la charité dont fait preuve lui et sa famille, tu viens lui mettre des idées dans la tête et changé tous ses goûts pour qu'il en aille qui soit exécrable comme tiens Évanescence ou je ne sais quel autre groupe qui ne font qu'écorché les oreilles! Tu l'as complètement pollué! Et en plus tu n'es là que depuis Vendredi! Je sais pourquoi tu le connais tellement, c'est parce que tu l'as remodelé à ton goût! Et bientôt il se mettra à jouer de la guitare et à peindre sa chambre avec des couleurs sombres! Il portera que du noir ou presque! Tu n'es qu'une sale emmerdeuse! C'est toi qui veux ruiner ça vie! NOTRE vie! Tu veux le détourner de notre mariage c'est ça hein!? Oui c'est ça! Tu es démentielle à essayer de ruiner notre bonheur parce que TOI! Oh oui toi tu sais que tu ne pourras JAMAIS oh oui ça JAMAIS tu pourras jamais avoir un aussi grand bonheur que le notre! Et tu sais pourquoi? Moi je vais te le dire pourquoi! C'est parce que personne ne voudra d'une pauvre fille qui c'est fais jeté en dehors de chez elle et qui se croit tout permis! Et en plus tu veux trouver quel gars qui pourrait aimer une fille aussi moche que toi! Qui ne sais pas se maquiller et se coiffer comme il faut ou même s'habiller comme il faut!**» C'est alors que Meiling prit un pan de la robe de Sakura et tira dessus de toute ses forces, déchirant celle-ci! Mais Meiling ne s'arrêterait pas là, surtout que maintenant elle avait l'attention de toutes les personnes autour.

«Tu devrais avoir honte de t'accaparer le temps et l'argent de la famille Li! Tu ne fais que réduire à néant tout le travail acharné que cette famille a faite jusqu'à maintenant, maintenant il faut qu'ils ne pensent qu'à toi et ta petite personne! Tu es dé-goû-tante!» Sakura avait reçus ses mots comme des coups qu'on lui assenait, surtout les derniers, mais elle ne montrerait pas qu'elle était faible ou que ça lui avait fait quelque chose, surtout que maintenant, Meiling venait de lui ouvrir une belle et grande porte!

«Moi? C'est moi qui réduis à néant leur travail? Qui ne sais pas me maquiller ou m'habiller? Qui est dégoûtante!? Moi je dis que c'est TOI qui devrait avoir honte!»

«Ah oui? Et pour quoi je te pris?»

«Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui a choisi la robe, ni moi qui m'ai maquillé. C'est Yelan qui a acheté cette robe, **dans mon dos je lui avais rien demandé**, robe qui, soit dit en passant, à été conçu par Faimi et que tu as délibérément déchirée. Et c'est Falen qui m'a maquillée et coiffé, sans que je le lui demande ou que je le demande à qui que se soit elle l'a fait parce que je suis son amie et que ça lui fait plaisir! Non, celle qui est vraiment dégoûtante ici c'est toi! Tu dis les défendre, mais ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent c'est critiquer leur goût! Tu mets tout sur le dos des autres, tu parles et agis sans réfléchir et tu utilises les malheurs des gens pour les rabaisser et pour avoir ce que tu veux. Mais tu vois, tu as choisi la mauvaise victime! Et non, je n'utilise pas la bonté de la famille Li à mes frais, si je le pouvais je partirais aujourd'hui même, pas que je ne les aime pas, au contraire je les adore! Ils sont comme une deuxième famille pour moi! Mais je n'aime pas « accaparer leur temps » et surtout pas leur argent! J'essaye de trouver au plus vite une solution pour qu'ils aillent à m'endurer le moins longtemps possible! Et les goûts de Syaoran ce sont ses goûts à lui, je n'ai rien à voir la dedans et pour les couleurs de sa chambre, oui, elles sont déjà sombre et c'était comme ça avant même que je n'arrive, il joue de la guitare et il est super, il porte des vêtements sombre oui, mais pas juste ça! Ce ne sont pas ses goûts, les miens ou moi-même qui soyons exécrable mais bien la personne qui vient les critiquer, me critiquer. On ne t'a donc jamais appris ça? « Chacun ses goûts » moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être de haut rang pour savoir ce qu'il faut dire et pas dire, ce qu'on peut critiquer et pas critiquer! Tu vois, celle qui se donne toutes les permission du monde ce n'est pas moi, mais toi!» Sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de… en fait elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, mais elle voulait trouver un coin tranquille où personne ne la verrait sortir toutes ses émotions compactées dans sa poitrine. Malheureusement elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un la suivrait…

_Fiou! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Sakura est une bête pour jeter les quatre vérités d'une personne en pleine figure. Malheureusement j'aurais bien aimé que Sakura en colle une bonne à la petite princesse, cousine et supposée fiancée de Syaoran! Encore une fois, j'aimerais des tonnes et des tonnes de reviews s'il vous plait!_


	9. La sortie de Yelan

_Bonjour! (ou bonsoir...)_ _voilà voilà! la suite! et à la demande de certain mon adresse de forum: http://plumelibre. Merci pour les reviews!!!!! Et évidement: BONNE LECTUREEEE À TOOOUUUUSSS!!!!! XD_

Sakura était assise au bord d'une grande fontaine au milieu du jardin majestueux qui bordait l'un des côtés de la place où se déroulait le pique-nique. Il y avait des plantes et des arbres partout, cachant l'adolescente des paires de yeux indiscrets. Elle avait relâché la boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Meiling l'avait vraiment blessé, comment avait-elle su à propos de son père?

Elle rageait, pleurait et maudissait les événements qui venaient de se passer, elle maudissait son père de l'avoir laissé tomber et maudissait surtout la personne qui avait dit à Meiling pour son père.

«Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi!? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la paix pour une fois!?» Dit-elle à haute voix

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à toi, mais je sais qu'après l'orage vient toujours le beau temps!» Dit une voix près d'elle.

Cette voix… elle l'aurait reconnu entre toute, elle ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher, son visage étant caché dans ses mains. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour finalement lui frotter le dos de cette manière si familière.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant relever la tête

«Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'attendre indéfiniment! Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es planté là à pleurer!»

«Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais!»

«Oh parce que maintenant tu crois que je ne sais pas lire les messages que tes yeux me lancent? Franchement tu me prends vraiment pour n'importe qui!» Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

«Tu as tout entendu?» demanda-t-elle

«Ouais! Tout entendu et tout vue!»

«Je sais, tu étais caché derrière une des tentes proche de nous…»

«Eh ben t'as une bonne vue!»

«C'était pas difficile je vais te dire!»

«Eh oh! Mets en pas trop surtout! Tant que Meiling me voyait pas j'étais correct!»

«C'est sur qu'elle te voyait pas t'étais en arrière d'elle!» dit-elle

«Ben c'est ça que je dis!» Sakura rit et releva enfin la tête pour regarder la personne qui était à côté d'elle.

Syaoran la regarda longuement avant de l'arroser avec l'eau de la fontaine.

«Hey! C'était pour quoi ça!?» s'écria-t-elle en l'arrosant à son tour

«Mais arrête! J'essayais juste de te nettoyer la face parce que là ton maquillage est un vrai gâchis et tu ressembles à un clown!»

«C'est gentil ça encore!»

«Mais je ne dis que la vérité!» Dit-il le rire dans la voix. «Attends, restes ici, je reviens avec des serviettes et d'autres affaires pour te débarbouiller et si je trouve ma sœur je vais l'emmener avec moi pour qu'elle te refasse une beauté!» Dit-il, se levant et partant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Plus tard il revient, non seulement avec une serviette et d'autre truc, mais avec sa famille au complet! Yelan, Falen et Feimi ayant appris ce qui c'était passé étaient parti à la recherche de Syaoran et Sakura pour voir si tout était correct et pour l'étendu des dommages que Meiling avait causés. Elles avaient donc rencontré Syaoran et l'avaient bombardé de question avant que celui-ci ne les emmène toutes voir Sakura. Les trois femmes sautèrent sur Sakura comme elles avaient fait pour le jeune homme et lui posèrent des tonnes de questions du genre « Est-ce que ça va?» ou « est-ce que tu veux rentrer?» puis Falen dit : «Est-ce que tu lui as mit une bonne raclée à cette pimbêche?» faisant converger tous les regards vers elle. «Désolé…» Dit-elle tout de suite. Sakura rit de bon cœur, faisant sourire les autres, qui étaient heureux de la voir de bonne humeur.

«Tu sais, on pourrait lui mettre la honte à cette « pimbêche »…» dit Yelan pensivement

«Mère, à quoi pensez-vous?» demanda Syaoran incertain.

«Eh bien… ceci est le pique-nique organisé par ceux qui s'occupe de Meiling non?» dit-elle d'un ton et d'un air innocent. Sakura se tourna vers Syaoran et chuchota entre ses dents dans son oreille.

«Tu ne savais pas qu'elle serait ici hein?»

«Je te jure que je ne savais rien! C'est vrai! Elle est arrivé seulement hier!» Sakura grogna puis fit face à la mère et les sœurs de Syaoran.

«Quel serait votre plan?»

Quelques minutes après la question posée, la même limousine qui les avait emmenés arrivait dans le stationnement. Le chauffeur pris alors son téléphone portable et parla quelque instant avec quelqu'un. À peine avait-il fermé son téléphone qu'on entendit au loin des exclamations.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie! Moi! Yelan Li! Avoir sa protégé gueulé dessus par une petite peste qui ne sait même pas les bonnes manières! Oh oui! Gueulé! C'est rare que j'utilise c'est genre de mot, seulement lorsque je suis vraiment en colère et là enrager serait un mot bien bas pour dire comment je me sens! C'est affreux! Ma protégée! Nous utiliser! Nous! Quelles sottises! Un peu plus et vous pouviez bien dire que sommes tellement stupides que nous pouvons nous faire berner par n'importe qui! Je vous le jure! Je ne remettrai plus jamais oh grand JAMAIS les pieds ici! Vous pouvez dire adieu à notre amitié elle est parti en miette parce que votre petite miss princesse n'a pas su tenir sa langue de vipère! Et c'est nous qui voyons notre argent gaspillé par celle que nous hébergeons!? HA! J'aimerais bien savoir où la majorité de votre argent va si ce n'est dans les poches de cette enfant ingrate qui ne fait que se pavaner en disant que MON fils est SON fiancé! Vous pouvez oublié cela ma chère! Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que vous dites de pareil mensonge sur mon fils je viens personnellement vous donner une fessé! Oh et vos goût vous pouvez vous les garder mademoiselle! Mon fils n'a pas de goût exécrable ôtez vous cela de la tête!» Et Yelan continua à vociférer en se faisant un chemin jusqu'à la voiture, n'arrêtant pas une seule fois le fluide de parole qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Sakura se demanda même si elle arrivait à respirer tellement elle n'arrêtait pas! Sakura était placé entre Syaoran et Falen tendis que Feimi était derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture, les trois cote à cote entrèrent les premier, pendant que Yelan continuait à débité son petit message sur comment elle avait aimé les dire de Meiling en tenant la portière de la limousine… Puis Feimi entra et c'était au tour de Yelan de monter en voiture.

«Alors voilà! Au revoir! Adieu! J'espère ne plus jamais vous croiser tellement vous m'avez choqué!» Puis elle monta et ferma, non claqua la portière serait plus juste. Puis calmement, elle dit au chauffeur de les emmenés au restaurant 5 étoiles le plus proche.

«Vous voulez dire chez vous ou au Antonio madame?» Demanda le chauffeur avec un grand sourire. La demande fit rire Yelan. Celle-ci prit le premier choix après un instant d'hésitation.

«Belle prestation en passant! Je vous entendais d'ici depuis le début et je n'ai pas manqué une seule miette!» Continua le chauffeur sympathique en sortant du stationnement. Yelan rit encore

«J'ai toujours adoré faire du théâtre!» Dit-elle alors.

Sakura n'en revenait tout simplement pas, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère sur le visage de Yelan alors qu'il n'y a même pas 2 minutes il était rouge de rage et faisait peur à voir!

Le chauffeur roula jusqu'à la maison et les déposa devant la grande porte de chêne verni au poigné en fer forgé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite la dernière personne descendue. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur et se séparèrent dans des directions différentes à l'exception de Syaoran et Sakura qui montèrent à l'étage ensemble.

«Tu veux venir dans ma chambre? On pourrait encore jouer de la guit…» dit Syaoran, Sakura n'hésita pas une seconde en entendant le simple mot « guit »

«Guit powaaaa!!!! » S'écria-t-elle le rire dans la voix en suivant Syaoran dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne.

_Voilà, c'était mon chapitre, vous avez aimé? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'action de Yelan! YEAH VAS Y! FOUS LUI LA HONTE À CETTE PIMBÊCHE! XD!!!! Beaucoup de reviews s'il vous plait!!!! merci! _


	10. retour à l'école et multiple réactions

_La voici la voilà LA SUITEEEE! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors je vais dire la même chose que dans les autres : Bonne lecture:D_

Sakura marchait à côté de Syaoran pour aller à l'école… qu'allait-il se passer? C'est vrai, pour le monde entier ou plutôt toutes personnes les connaissants moindrement, ils étaient les pires ennemies du siècle, pour l'école entière, professeurs, concierge et compagnie inclus, ils se détestaient à mort! Et là, ils allaient à l'école ensemble? Quelque chose clochait dans le portrait non? C'est pour cette raison que Sakura s'arrêta de marcher soudainement en regardant Syaoran.

Syaoran s'arrêta et la regarda ne sachant pas pourquoi l'adolescente c'était arrêté.

«Quoi qu'y'a?» Demanda-t-il

«Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'arriver ensemble à l'école… Je veux dire on devrait être ennemi non? Alors ça serait un peu bizarre d'arriver en marchant tranquillement un à côté de l'autre alors que vendredi dernier on ne faisait que se lancé des piques…»

«Ouais… c'est vrai que ça serait étrange pour tout le monde…»

«Au juste en parlant de ça… Est-ce qu'on est ami maintenant ou on est encore ennemi?»

«Eh bien…» commença Syaoran

«Hey Syaoran! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec la rejeté d'la vie?» Dit un garçon qui s'avançait vers eux avec trois autres adolescents du même âge. Celui qui avait parlé repris la parole en parlant cette fois à Sakura.

«Alors ça fait quoi de se faire abandonné par son papa chéri?» Dit-il moqueusement

«Yuki arrêtes…» commença Syaoran

«**Tu lui as dis!!! T'es vraiment qu'un pauv' con! Merci j'ai la réponse à ma question!!!**» S'écria Sakura en le bousculant pour passer et courir vers l'école, les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendit vaguement le « Sakura! » provenant de Syaoran, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans le panneau? Elle avait été si naïve de croire en lui! «_Je suis qu'une idiote!_» pensa-t-elle Elle s'arrêta enfin de courir et marcha d'un pas lent, la tête baisser vers l'école qui n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre de là où elle était. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et essaya de se calmer. Elle prit tout sont temps pour se rendre à l'école, laissant le temps à ses yeux, qui étaient rouges et bouffies, de reprendre leur aspect normal. Elle arriva finalement au bâtiment qu'elle devait détester le plus au monde après sa propre maison.

Elle s'attendit à ce que tout le monde se moque d'elle, mais, à son grand étonnement, personne ne fit de remarque. Sûrement qu'ils n'ont pas encore été informé… se dit-elle, mais elle avait tout faux. En fait, tout le monde savait, les rumeurs se répandaient très vite, mais personne ne voyait l'intérêt d'en rire, seulement les personne comme Meiling ou encore le groupe de Yuki pouvait en rire. Et ceux de ce genre furent dissuadés de rire de Sakura lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel Yuki était arrivé à l'école. En effet, après que Sakura soit parti, Syaoran eu une brève discussion avec Yuki qui se termina en bagarre. Qui a gagné? Syaoran bien sur! Est-ce que les trois types avec qui Yuki trainait sont intervenu? Non! Surtout pas, c'était Syaoran le chef du groupe après tout, pas Yuki. Justement, en parlant du loup… vous voulez savoir comment il est arrivé à l'école? Il a fait son entré avec un œil au beurre noir, un nez qui saignait et une lèvre fendue. Sans conter les multiples blessures et ecchymoses un partout sur le corps. Est-ce que la direction a fait quelque chose? Non, il n'y avait apparemment pas de témoin et Syaoran était beaucoup plus fiable que Yuki qui ne faisait que bêtises sur bêtises. La seule chose que le directeur fit, fut de renvoyer Yuki chez lui. Syaoran n'avait aucune blessure sauf à la joue gauche. Yuki avait réussi à le frapper au visage… Seule chose qu'il réussi à atteindre toute fois.

Au dîner, Sakura alla manger son repas sous un cerisier en fleur. Malheureusement pour elle, cette place était celle où mangeait habituellement le groupe de Syaoran. Ceux-ci arrivèrent un peu après qu'elle est commencée à manger. L'un des adolescents s'avança vers elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête, ne fit aucun geste si ce n'est que le mouvement de sa main portant la nourriture à sa bouche.

«Dégage de là c'est notre place!» Dit-il d'un ton rude.

«J'ai pas vu votre nom d'écris à quelque part ici…» Répondit Sakura d'un ton terne et sérieux, gardant son nez dans son assiette.

«Peut-être, mais c'est notre place quand même! On vient ici tous les jours!»

«Même le samedi et le dimanche?» demanda-t-elle ne levant toujours pas la tête et continuant à manger tranquillement.

«Bah non pourquoi?»

«Alors c'est pas tous les jours» Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, laissant son interlocuteur silencieux (_Elle l'a bouché:P_).

Il allait finalement rétorquer quelque chose quand Syaoran posa la main sur son épaule.

«Laisse la tranquille, il y a plein de place où on peut manger, c'est pas la fin du monde si on change de place une fois de temps en temps…»

«Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de la défendre tout d'un coup? Vous n'étiez pas ennemie juré vendredi?» Dis quelqu'un

«Ouais c'est vrai ça! Tu devrais nous défendre nous! Pas ton ennemi!» Rétorqua un autre

«Mais ce n'est pas mon ennemi juré!» dit Syaoran

«Alors vous êtes devenu amis finalement? Vous pouviez même pas vous sentir vendredi et maintenant elle est ton amie?»

«Non plus…» répondit-il

«Quoi? Tu sors avec elle!?» Cette fois Sakura avait relevé la tête en un éclair.

«T'es malade ou quoi!» s'écria-t-elle

«Mais c'est quoi votre relation alors?» Sakura regarda alors Syaoran qui lui fit un sourire séduisant avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Il regarda ses amis tour à tour avant de déclarer :

«Ce n'est ni mon ennemie jurée, ni mon amie, ni même ma petite amie.» Il fit une pause puis continua «C'est ma meilleure ennemie…ET la protégé de ma mère. Oui, elle vit chez moi en attendant de se trouver une place pour vivre.» Puis il les regarda d'un air menaçant et continua de parler d'une voix glaciale «Et que je voit une seule personne de l'école, même de ma gang, se moquer encore une fois d'elle pour lui faire du mal et je vous jure que je vais lui faire tellement mal, que cette personne ne pourra plus bouger pendant une semaine entière! Pas parce que c'est la protégée de ma mère, mais parce que c'est aussi MA protégée c'est clair? Elle vit sous MON toit et je ne laisserai personne se foutre d'elle encore une fois!» Il reprit son air normal et d'une voix calme presque enjoué finit son genre de petit discours : «Compris?» Tous acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent à s'installer autour de Sakura avec leur repas. Sakura ne comprenait plus vraiment, autant ce qui venait de se passer que ce qui était entrain de se passer. Syaoran s'assit confortablement à côté d'elle et Eriol fit de même de l'autre côté. Puis ce dernier se pencha vers l'oreille et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait du mal à cerner, assez fort pour que Syaoran l'entende et pas assez pour que les autres entendent.

«Syaoran vient de mettre un terme à la guerre qu'il y avait entre toi et nous depuis des années. Et maintenant personne ne va plus rien te faire vu que tu es sous SA protection. Et vu que tout le monde c'est assis, cela veut dire que tu fais parti de notre groupe. Félicitation ma sœur!»

«Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ta sœur?»

«Parce que ici nous sommes comme frère et, maintenant, sœur. Ils t'ont accepté, même si on dirait que le grand manitou ne leur en a pas donné le choix, ils étaient libre de refuser que tu sois avec nous ou non.»

Sakura se tourna alors vers Syaoran

«Grand manitou hein?» Dit-elle moqueusement.

«C'est Eriol qui divague…» Dit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

«Oh donc si je comprend bien toi tu es le grand frère et eux tes petits chien de poche? Ai-je bien compris grand manitou?» Tous relevèrent la tête pour écouter et regarder ce qui allait se passer. Pour toute réponse, Syaoran rit. Puis il pris un ton très sérieux et quelque peu menacent.

«Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ok?» Sakura fit mine de réfléchir puis le regarda directement dans les yeux, rapprochant son visage du sien.

«Pas ok!» Dit-elle, un sourire en coin

«Quoi?» il était interloqué

«T'as bien compris! C'est pas ok, je t'appelle comme je veux, quand je veux, où je veux!» Puis Sakura vit Syaoran regarder rapidement le groupe et elle rajouta «et devant qui je veux! Ok? Grand manitou?» finit-elle moqueusement

«Comme tu l'as dis je suis ton grand frère alors tu me dois un peu de respect!» Dit-il

«J'ai dit que tu étais LEUR grand frère! Et moi je suis ta sœur alors t'es mieux de te tenir à carreaux mon grand» Tous retinrent leur souffle. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de rentrer dans leur groupe, elle disait pas mal de chose qu'elle ne devrait même pas oser penser!

«Moi? Me tenir à carreaux? C'est toi qui devrait le faire parce que tu vas recevoir une bonne fessé ma p'tite! C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que je vais y aller doucement tu sais?» Ils pensèrent tous que leur engueulade habituelle allait reprendre bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de minute.

«Je sais! Mais toi, sais tu que tu vas donner le mauvais exemple à tes petits frères si tu frappes sur TA protégé? Et en plus la protégé de ta mère!»

«Grrr je commence à regretter ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure…»

«Pas moi mon grand manitou» dit-elle en se retournant finalement, tout naturellement et continua à manger. Syaoran regarda alors Eriol.

«Eriol je vais te tuer…»

«Il faudra d'abord que tu passes par-dessus une barrière féminine qui est dieu merci entre toi et moi!» Dit-il en souriant

«Attends qu'elle soit partit la barrière féminine pour voir!» Eriol fit semblant d'être terrifier et tout le monde rit, y compris Syaoran et Sakura.

Les jours passèrent et l'école finit par s'habituer du fait que Syaoran et Sakura s'entendaient maintenant à merveille. Au début, personne n'arrivait à y croire sauf, bien évidement, le groupe du grand manitou. Sakura était devenu un membre de leur groupe et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Sakura commença bientôt à se chercher un emploi, pour avoir de l'argent et ainsi vivre en appartement. Cela ne faisait pas très plaisir à la famille Li, puisque, plus vite elle trouverait un travail et se ferait de l'argent, plus vite elle partirait. Mais celui qui aimait le moins le fait qu'elle cherche un travail était nul autre que Syaoran. Elle partait sans l'attendre, pour pouvoir aller à des entrevues ou porter son CV. En d'autre terme il la voyait très peu et cela l'énervait.

«Pourquoi t'as tellement besoin de cette argent? Au pire tu reste chez nous et ça fini là!» Dit-il un soir qu'il était passablement énervé de ne jamais la voir. Surtout qu'elle avait du rentrer en vitesse sans l'attendre pour ainsi manger le plus rapidement possible et ainsi aller à deux entrevues. Bref, ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la soirée et la seule raison pourquoi ils avaient réussi à se voir c'est que Syaoran l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre.

«Que je reste chez vous ou que je parte ne changera rien. Il faut que je me trouve un job pour vous rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre»

«Personne te force à nous rembourser. T'es pas obligé!»

«Oui je le suis! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si je rembourse ou non? T'auras encore plus d'argent tu devrais être content!»

«Écoutes on a pas besoin d'argent, c'était un cadeau qu'on te faisait!»

«Mais…»

«Pas de mais! Tu écoutes ton grand manitou et tu te la fermes! On n'a pas besoin de plus d'argent ok? Ça nous fait plaisir de t'aider. Et en plus ça nous fait quelque chose sur quoi dépenser. On a en masse d'argent, on a TROP d'argent alors si tu crois que ça nous dérange de dépenser pour toi…»

«Ok le grand manitou, mais quand même! Je veux me trouvé un boulot, je ne vais pas rester ici pour le restant de ma vie tout de même!»

«Tu pourrais bien on s'en fou tout le monde t'accepte **ici**, je suis sur que ça ne dérangerait pas ma mère et encore moins mes sœurs! Pour eux tu es de la famille. Je suis presque sur que l'idée de t'adopter a passé dans la tête des femmes de la maison enfin… surtout ma mère!» Plaida Syaoran

«Mais je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment!»

«Mais où veux-tu aller? T'as pas d'argent pour un appartement, ton père ne veut plus te voir la face et…»

«Tomoyo est là elle!»

«Elle ça va être pareil qu'ici, elle te payera tout et ne voudra pas que tu la rembourses! Et en plus pour l'instant elle est voyage alors…»

«Alors lorsqu'elle reviendra j'irai habiter chez elle!»

«Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pas ici? Qu'est-ce que t'aime pas?»

«C'est pas ça c'est juste que Tomoyo s'est ma cousine et que chez vous je me sens comme un boulet, je trouve que j'abuse de votre hospitalité…»

«Pas du tout ôtes-toi ça de la tête parce que c'est faux!»

«C'est vrai!»

«C'est faux!»

«Vrai!»

«Faux!»

«Mange de la marde!» s'exclama-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

«J'ai pas faim!»

«Aaaarrrrgh!» Elle se retourna et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Syaoran soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Pourquoi devait-il toujours la mettre en colère quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la garder près de lui?

Sakura s'adossa sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement qu'elle reste ici?

_Voilà! Vous aimez? Eh ben envoyez moi des reviews s'il vous plait!! J'aime beaucoup la façons dont Syaoran a fermé le clapet à cet imbécile de Yuki! XD Je me marre trop et vous savez quoi? Ben il ne reste que 2 chapitres à cette fanfic… C'est bientôt la fin et ils se sont encore rien avoués! AAAAARRRRRGH!!!! Ok ok c'est moi qui l'écris cette fanfic, mais franchement des fois je me demande comment vous faites pour supporter certain bout de suspense! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! _


	11. matchmaking time! XD

_Bon, vu que je ne voulait pas être la raison d'une crise cardiaque ( :P) je mets la suite plus vite que prévu… Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture! (Je viens de remarquer que l'adresse de mon forum à été coupé à moitié --' alors voilà le lien au complet! http://plumelibre. exprimetoi. net/ index.htm enlevez juste les espace et se sera ok! ;) ) _

Sakura et Syaoran était assis sous le même cerisier que d'habitude, entrain de manger leur repas pendant la pause du dîner. La seule personne avec eux se trouvait être Eriol. En effet les autres membres du groupe avaient des choses à faire durant le dîner. Ils mangeaient, riaient et parlaient jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un interpelle Sakura.

«Alors, on sympathise avec l'ennemi pendant mon absence?» Dit une voix derrière l'adolescente. Celle-ci se retourna d'un coup et sauta au cou d'une fille de leur age aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux mauves. Quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur Eriol, ce dernier détourna les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas à Syaoran. Sakura étant trop occupé à serrer son amie dans ses bras ne remarqua rien.

«Tomoyo! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!» s'écria Sakura

«J'ai cru remarquer… Sakura… pourrais-tu me lâcher maintenant? Tu m'étouffes!»

«Oups Désolé!» Dit-elle en s'écartant. Tomoyo regarda tour à tour Eriol et Syaoran avant de poser son regard sur Sakura.

«Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant? Parce que je crois avoir loupé un épisode!»

«Ah oui tu as raison! Bon ben je vais commencer du début, assis toi…» C'est ainsi que la meilleure amie de Sakura su toute l'histoire du moment que Sakura est arrivée à la maison en passant par l'incident du pique-nique, à quand elle a été acceptée dans le groupe de Syaoran jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tomoyo.

«Wow! Méchante histoire!» dit Tomoyo une fois le récit terminé.

«Ça tu l'as dit!» Fit Eriol qui entendait toute l'histoire pour la première fois.

«Hum… Tomoyo? Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli, mais…»

«Tu peux t'installer chez moi. Il faudra seulement que je parle avec ma mère de tout cela, mais elle devrait vouloir.»

«Super!» s'écria Sakura, folle de joie.

«Ouais c'est ça, super…» Grommela Syaoran à voix basse, la mine sombre. Cette fois c'était au tour d'Eriol de le remarquer. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Tomoyo fut tout à fait d'accord pour joindre le groupe et elle le fit avec plein d'enthousiame, même un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que rejoindre le nouveau groupe d'une amie... Mais Sakura était aux anges et elle ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Tout s'arrangeait pour elle, qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus? Pourtant, plus la date de son « déménagement » approchait, plus elle le redoutait. D'une certaine façon, elle commençait à ne plus avoir le goût de partir. Pourquoi? Elle se le demandait bien!

Deux jours avant la date prévue. Il ne restait que ça, Sakura aurait dû être excité, mais au lieu de ça, elle faisait semblant d'être enthousiaste à cette idée.

Pendant le dîner, Syaoran prit Sakura à part pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important selon lui. Donc Tomoyo et Eriol finirentpar manger tous seuls, les autres membres du groupe, soit en retenu, soit en récupération soit dans le bureau du directeur. Ils mangeaient silencieusement, étant un peu... gêné l'un près de l'autre...

«...ça... ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges...» Fit Eriol en tentative de partir la conversation

«merci...» Tomoyo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre

«...»

«...»

Sakura et Syaoran se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc en face de l'école.

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?» Demanda la jeune fille en s'installant sur une balançoire.

«Je vais être bref : Je crois que Eriol est amoureux de Tomoyo» Dit-il d'un ton calme et sérieux.

Sakura faillie tomber en bas de sa balançoire, mais elle se reprit juste à temps.

«Quoi?»

«Tu m'as très bien compris! Eriol est amoureux de Tomoyo.» Sakura le regarda, incrédule, puis un large sourire se forma sur son visage.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Tomoyo attendait Sakura dans le parc. Celle-ci lui avait dit de la rejoindre là. Selon elle pour parler du déménagement qui aurait lieu le lendemain…

Sur le chemin vers le parce, Eriol rencontra Sakura qui tenait un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle semblait l'attendre puisque lorsqu'elle le vit elle fit un large sourire.

«Tiens» Dit-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle lui mit le bouquet entre les mains sans trop de cérémonie et partit comme si de rien était et sans dire quoi que se soit de plus.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Par contre, sa lanterne s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit Tomoyo dos à lui, apparemment entrain d'attendre quelqu'un. Pas une seule trace de Syaoran au alentour. Ce dernier lui avait dit de le rencontrer au parc, que c'était important.

Le jeune homme s'avança donc vers son amour secret qui, il s'en doutait, n'était plus un secret pour Syaoran et Sakura. Il se promit mentalement de les tuer la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

«Salut…» dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur de Tomoyo. Celle-ci reconnu tout de suite sa voix et se retourna.

«Salut, dis t'aurais pas vu…» Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le bouquet de fleur dans ses mains.

«Sakura? Oui, c'est elle qui m'a donné ces fleurs… et je crois que je vais en faire bonne usage…» Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit les fleurs qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Il prit une grand respiration avant de continuer : « Tomoyo, je t'aime depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et maintenant que nos deux amis ne se détestent plus… je… j'aimerais te poser une question… non 2!» Il reprit finalement son souffle et la regarda d'un air hésitant.

«Oui?» Dit Tomoyo, l'incitant à continuer.

«Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est réciproque?» Une petite teinte rosée prit place sur les joues du jeune homme (_KAWAI!!!_)

Pour toute réponse, Tomoyo fit la mauvaise habitude de Sakura quand celle-ci est TROP contente, elle lui sauta au cou et… ils tombèrent à la renverse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux (_Larmes de joie on s'entend!_)

«Est… est-ce que ça veut dire oui?»

«D'après toi grand nigaud!»

«Ah d'accord…» Il la serra dans ses bras, écrasant les roses du même coup et pris une grande respiration dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, inhalant de se fait son odeur qu'il aimait tant et qui le torturait lorsqu'elle était trop proche de lui.

«Et la deuxième question mister, tu l'as oublié?»

«Hmm? Ah oui la deuxième eeee…» Si on aurait pu voir son visage, on aurait remarqué que le rouge sur ses joues avait pris de l'ampleur et de l'intensité.

«Donc?» Insista encore Tomoyo

«Tu… tu voudrais tu… Veux-tu sortir avec moi? »

«Absolument!» Répondit-elle, avant de se faire embrasser par l'adolescent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent que se serrait une bonne idée de se relever. (_--'_)

«Peut-être que je ne vais pas les étriper finalement…» Dit Eriol

«Qui ça?»

«Syaoran et Sakura»

«Tu fais du mal à Sakura et ça va aller très mal!»

«Hey mais arrête! J'ai dis que j'allais pas le faire! En fait j'ai plus le goût de les remercier…»

«Tu veux leur rendre l'appareil?» Dit-elle malicieusement

«Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête!»

_Je sais qu'il n'était pas long, je sais que j'ai été assez directe et pas très détaillé pour le couple Tomoyo/Eriol et je le sais parce que mon ami m'écoeure toujours pour avoir la suite plus vite alors j'ai eu ses commentaires… Mais j'ai pas changé grand chose faut dire... :P avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfic! À moins que je fasse un épilogue… Si vous voulez un épilogue vous me le dirai! ;) _


	12. révélation

_Votre attention si vous plait! Je suis désolé pour certain, mais je dois vous annoncer que… C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic… (Ps : épilogue ne veut pas dire chapitre) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ch'est très appréchié! Oh! Et bonne lecture :P_

Sakura était dans sa chambre à mettre du linge de la commode dans une boîte. Syaoran entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

«Salut» dit-il calmement

«Salut… c'était qui au téléphone?» demanda-t-elle

«Personne d'important.» Il se leva alors et alla à la commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir qui était déjà vide.

«Merci de vouloir m'aider, mais j'ai déjà fais celui-là… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!?» En fait, Syaoran était entrain de prendre le linge dans la boîte et de le remettre dans le tiroir.

«Mais arrête tu m'aides vraiment pas là!» Pour toute réponse, le garçon augmenta la vitesse. Puis, tout d'un coup, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la chambre.

«Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes maintenant!?» Sakura commençait à être un peu énervé du comportement de Syaoran, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas en tenir compte.

«Dans ma chambre» Dit-il en rentrant dans celle-ci.

«Qu… pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle

«Pour terminer un moment qu'on avait dû interrompre il y a de ça un bout de temps!» dit-il «Mais avant…» Il ferma la porte et la barra.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça?»

«Pour ne pas qu'on se fasse déranger comme la dernière fois…»

«La dernière fois?»

«Oui, souviens-toi, on avait joué de la guit, écouté de la musique et chialé. On avait même parlé de ce qu'on disait dans le dos de l'autre.»

Sakura devint rouge pivoine.

«Ah oui, ce moment là…»

«Ouais lui, ben je veux finir ce qu'on avait commencé…» Dit-il

«Tu… tu veux parler de… du chialage?» Dit-elle

«Mais non!» Il se rapprocha d'elle pendant qu'elle, elle reculait jusqu'au mur. Il s'accouda sur celui-ci et commença à avancer son visage vers le sien. Rendu à quelque centimètre de distance entre les deux paires de lèvres, il reprit la parole.

«Je veux parler de ça.» Dit-il tout juste avant de (finalement!) faire la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille.

Les yeux fermés, il commença par effleurer ces lèvres roses tant convoitées. Puis, doucement, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sakura répondit au baiser au grand bonheur de l'adolescent. Ils savourèrent ce moment et Sakura fut un peu déçu lorsque Syaoran se détacha.

«Je ne peux pas te forcer, mais je te le demande tout de même : Est-ce que tu voudrais rester ici? S'il te plait?»

«Mais…»

«La journée où nous avons été t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, en la rangeant le soir, mes sœurs ont voulut te dire mes sentiments pour toi, mais je les ai coupées juste avant… Ce qu'elles voulaient te dire c'est que hum, j'étais fou amoureux de toi… et la vérité c'est que…» Il haussa la voix «Elles avaient raison» On entendit un «YES!» et un «Je l'savais!» derrière la porte puis on put entendre très clairement Yelan dire : «Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible les filles…» Syaoran et Sakura rirent un peu avant de revenir à leur sérieux.

«J'aimerais que tu restes ici, je me fous que tu rembourses ou non, que tu te penses un boulet ou quoi que se soit. Je… veux juste que tu restes à mes côtés. Et si tu pars tout de même chez Tomoyo alors t'en pis… Je déménagerai chez elle moi aussi! À moins, évidemment, que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne veuilles pas de m…» Sakura lui sauta au cou, comme Tomoyo l'avait fait avec Eriol, et comme les deux autres, ils tombèrent à la renverse.

«Tu es le gars le plus fous que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la fin du monde si je déménage un peu plus loin, on se verra quand même! C'est pas comme si je déménageais chez mon frère ou sur un autre continent!»

«Je te l'ai dis, je suis fou amoureux de toi! Mais… heu… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu restes ou…?

«Les filles arrêtez de retenir votre souffle vous allez devenir toutes bleues si ça continu comme ça!» Dit Yelan de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant rire Sakura

«Ça veut dire plein de chose! Ça veut dire que je t'aime, que je veux de toi, que je suis contente et…» elle haussa la voix «que je reste oui...»

Les réactions en arrière de la porte furent divers : Il y eu des applaudissement, un «Yeah!» et un «Super!» puis Yelan : «Bien! Il était temps! Parce que vous commenciez réellement à devenir bleues!»

«Maman!!!»

«Par contre il faudra prévenir Tomoyo…» dit Sakura, faisant sourire Syaoran.

«T'inquiètes pas pour ça, elle a déjà annulé le déménagement, elle m'a dit ça avant de me passer un savon sur le fait de me grouiller et te dire mes sentiments…»

«Quoi!?» s'écria Sakura

_Flash back_

«Alors voilà, le déménagement est annulé, je veux qu'elle reste chez toi. Donc là tu bouges ton cul, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour elle, parce que si tu l'as pas fais dans cinq minutes, je te le botte ton derrière!» On entendit Eriol derrière elle : «Tomoyo…»

«Ben quoi, y'en a marre qu'il y en ait aucun des deux qui se grouille! Tout le groupe le sait qu'ils s'aiment sauf eux **évidemment**!» Dit l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Revenant donc à Syaoran : «Bon, j'arrive dans 10 minutes et t'es mieux d'avoir foutu quelque chose pour lui dire tes sentiments!» Sur ce, elle raccrocha sans un au revoir ou une forme de politesse (_elle avait trop hâte de partir pour le manoir des Li pour y penser --'_) et laissant un Syaoran sidéré.

Il raccrocha finalement et se retourna seulement pour faire face à trois femmes qui avaient tout entendu de la conversation et qui étaient déterminées à lui faire faire ce que Tomoyo avait dit.

«Quoi?» dit-il un peu irrité «_C'est moi ou toutes les filles de cette Terre ou du moins de ce quartier se sont ligués ensemble pour que j'aille dire mes foutus sentiments à Sakura!?_» pensa-t-il (_NA_ _: Ceci m'inclus tu pourras pas t'en tirai mon grand! Sourire machiavélique_)

«Elle est dans sa chambre, t'es mieux de la faire rester!» Fit Feimi

«Dis lui tout! T'es assez grand pour assumer tes sentiments non?» dit Falen

«Vas la voir et j'espère que tu me ramèneras une futur bru!» Dit Yelan toute excitée

«Maman!» S'exclamèrent les deux autres femmes, exaspérées. Pendant se temps, Syaoran passa entre elles et alla vers les escaliers.

«Oh et ne la traumatise pas surtout!» Dit Feimi quand le jeune homme montait les marches. Celui-ci émit un grognement

«Pourquoi est-ce que je la traumatiserais tu peux me le dire!?» Dit-il tout bas. «M'énerve…» Il continua à ruminer ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la chambre de Sakura.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre à peine 1 minute plus tard pour aller dans la sienne, tirant Sakura, Feimi et Falen montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la pièce que les deux tourtereaux venaient d'entrer. Juste avant d'arriver à leur destination, la porte se ferma et, entendant le verrou de la porte, les deux femmes protestèrent un peu. Elles se positionnèrent tout de même derrière la porte. Leur mère les rejoint lorsqu'elle les entendit crier de joie.

«Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible les filles…» Dit-elle, restant tout de même pour entendre la réponse de Sakura.

Tomoyo les rejoint bientôt, venant d'arriver. Elle applaudit de joie en entendant la réponse de Sakura.

_Fin du flash back_

«Sakura…» fit Syaoran

«Oui?»

«Voudrais-tu… sortir avec moi?» Dit-il

«La question ne se pose même pas! Mister le Grand Manitou! »

«Argh arrêtes avec ça!»

«Jamais!» dit-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

_Voilà! C'est fini!! Vous avez aimé? Je l'espère en tout cas… : P YEAH!!!!! Ils se l'ont enfin avoué!!!! Ça aurait été chien de le finir sans qu'ils se disent quoi que se soit… Mais ça aurait été drôle XD lâchez pas cette fic tout de suite surtout! N'oubliez pas que vous avez été unanime sur le fait d'avoir un épilogue, alors vous allez en avoir un épilogue… Je vais faire de mon mieux! Beaucoup de reviews si vous plaaaaaaaiiiit:D Oy il n'y a pas grand monde qui m'ont envpyé des reviews jusqu'à date!!!_


	13. Épilogue

_Alors voici l'épilogue tant espéré et demandé! Lol j'espère que vous aimerez!_

Cela faisait un mois que Sakura avait décidé de rester, 1 mois qu'elle sortait avec Syaoran. C'était la belle pour elle, le vrai bonheur! Par contre, elle n'avait pas pensé à une chose : sa famille. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux puis un très long bout de temps et franchement… franchement elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment! Mais elle aurait peut-être dû…

«Sakura!!!!» Le cri résonna dans tout le manoir.

«Tomoyo?» La brunette sorti la tête de la chambre de Syaoran et vit son amie monter les escaliers «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«Moi je pourrais te demandais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans…»

«Je joue de la guit pourquoi?» Dit-elle le plus simplement possible

«Pff tu es vraiment… laisse tomber…»

«Tomoyo! Je ne te pensais pas aussi perverse!»

«Mais arrêtes! À quoi tu voulais que je pense en te voyant sortir une tête toute décoiffée comme la tienne de la chambre de ton petit ami!»

«Bon tu viens pourquoi?»

«Calmes toi! Un peu plus et on dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment…» Dit Tomoyo avec un large sourire

«Oui! J'étais entrain de faire un super de bon solo!» Tomoyo leva les yeux au ciel

«Mais y'a que ça qui t'intéresse dans la vie!?»

«Mais non!»

«J'espère parce que je me demanderais à quoi je sers moi!» Dit Syaoran qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

«Si vous faisiez vraiment de la musique, vous pourriez m'expliquer pour vos cheveux sont… comme ça!?»

«Quoi? Comment est-ce qu'ils sont nos cheveux?»

«En bordel!» S'écria Tomoyo

«Bah on n'a pas le droit de se bagarrer des fois?» demanda Syaoran d'un air innocent

«Se bagarrer?» Tomoyo n'avait pas l'air de croire le jeune homme

«Tu devrais être habitué que Syaoran aille les cheveux en bataille!»

«Oui, mais toi! Sakura! Les cheveux en bataille! À 3h de l'après-midi!» Sakura soupira

«C'est pas compliqué ce qui c'est passé c'est que…»

_Flash back_

_«Pourquoi est-ce que t'es obligé de garder tes cheveux en bordel autant!?» s'écria Sakura en prenant une guitare électrique_

_«Parce que! Toi pourquoi t'aimes autant avoir les cheveux tous bien placé? Je me demande qu'est-ce qui se passerait si…» Il vint se placer derrière Sakura et leva silencieusement et lentement les mains._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu... Ah! Non! MÉCHANT! Mes cheveux!!!!» En fait Syaoran venait de « brasser » ses cheveux et ils étaient rendus aussi bordélique que ceux du jeune homme!_

_«Ha! Ha!» Tu devrais les mettre comme ça beaucoup plus souvent!»_

_«Argh ôtes de là!» Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il se tassa, la laissant faire son solo de guitare. Elle était en plein dans son bout préféré lorsqu'on entendit à travers toute la maison la voix de Tomoyo qui criait son nom._

_Fin du flash back_

«D'accord… T'es chanceux qu'elle n'aille fait que te donner un coup de coude! Son frère lui il recevait soit des bines sur le bras soit un coup de pied sur les tibias ou sur le pied… et d'autre fois il recevait tout les coups!» Dit Tomoyo d'un air pensif.

«Mouais bon tu venais pourquoi finalement?» Dit Sakura, essayant de changer de sujet

«Ah oui c'est vrai! L'école organise une fête…»

«Oui et? Elle en organise toujours pour différente raison…» Dit Syaoran.

«Ouais mais là c'est différent! C'est un bal qu'ils organisent! Pour tous ceux qui sont de notre niveau eeeetttt il faut venir en couple!»

«Ouais et? C'est sur qu'on y aurait été ensemble!» Dit Sakura, Tomoyo releva encore les yeux au ciel

«Y'aura des prix! Le prix du plus beau couple, celui des meilleurs danseurs, de la reine et du roi du bal, y'aura aussi d'autre prix mais bon…mais y'a pas que ça! Ça va se passer avec toutes les autres écoles de la région! Alors, est-ce que vous allez venir?»

«Évidemment!» S'écria Sakura

«Super! Feimi! Falen! Yelan! Vous venez? On va magasiner!»

«Super!»

«YOUPI! Vive le magasinage!»

«Les filles, calmez vous! C'est pour quoi au juste?»

«Robe de bal et…» Elle regarda Syaoran « un habit pour ce cher Syaoran!»

«Argh! Non! Allez y sans moi je crois que…»

«Mais Eriol vient avec nous! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ton ami tout seul avec 5 filles folles de magasinage!» Dit Tomoyo innocemment, Syaoran grogna, mais les suivit tout de même…

Une semaine passa très rapidement et le jour du bal arriva, Tomoyo et Sakura arrivèrent ensemble, au bras de Eriol et Syaoran. Tomoyo portait une robe mauve qui s'agençait parfaitement avec ses yeux, les faisant ressortir. Sakura, tant qu'à elle, portait une robe très simple noir. La place où avait lieu le bal était tout simplement fantastique! Lorsque nos couples entrèrent dans la bâtissent, Sakura échappa un wow et Syaoran la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

La soirée se passait très bien, les deux pairs de tourtereaux s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ils riaient, dansaient et lorsque Sakura s'éloigna enfin de Syaoran pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire, elle fit la rencontre de quelqu'un d'inattendu…

«Salut Sakura, ça faisait longtemps…»

«p…pa…papa…?»

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton père!» Dit l'homme se tenant juste devant elle, étant la personne qui servait la nourriture.

Sakura resta là, à le regarder la bouche ouverte.

«Tu comptes me regarder pendant combien de temps comme ça!?» Demanda son père

«Eeeee… Ça… ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on c'était pas vu…»

«Et j'aurais aimé que ça reste comme ça! Franchement, tu n'as pas changé… Toujours aussi…»

«Aussi…?» L'incita-t-elle à continuer

«Aussi disgracieuse, laide et sans goût. Tu devrais arrêter de mettre se genre de maquillage aussi, ça essaye de cacher ta laideur, mais ça ne le fait pas et on voit juste comment tu peux être hypocrite!»

«Comment… comment peux-tu dire des choses pareils!? » Demanda Sakura, au bord des larmes

«C'est simple, je dis la vérité parce que au contraire de toi je ne suis pas fourbe et faux, vas y, pleure! Ça montrera seulement comment tu peux être **faible**!» Sur ces mots, il la regarda s'éloigner en courant.

Sakura ne regarda pas vraiment où elle allait et fonça dans quelqu'un.

«Dé…désolé…» Et elle repartit à courir sans même regarder qui c'était elle entendit seulement la personne lui dire quelque chose…

«Sakura? SAKURA! Où est-ce que tu… vas…» Mais Sakura était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. La personne à la voix familière commença à courir après elle et finit par la retrouver sous un cerisier en fleur qui trônait majestueusement au milieu du jardin de la bâtisse où l'événement se passait.

«Sakura? Est-ce que ça va?»

«Sy…Syaoran? Qu'est-ce…que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Demanda Sakura en relevant la tête

«Bah je pourrais te poser la même question! Je m'en allais te chercher parce que ça commençait à être long et tu m'as soudainement foncé dedans avant de partir en courant jusqu'ici! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait? Je t'ai suivi évidemment! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'as **toi**?**»**

«Je…J'ai… vu…»

«Oui…? T'as vu qui?»

«J'ai vu mon… mon p… père!!!»

«Quoi? Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?» Il s'assit à côté d'elle

«Il… il travaillait au bu… buffet…»

«D'accord et…?» Incita le jeune homme

«Il m'a… il m'a dit qu… que je… que j'étais disgr… disgracieuse et… et…» Elle éclata en sanglot encore plus si cela pouvait être possible.

Syaoran passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Sakura et la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle s'accote sur son épaule. Elle tourna donc la tête et commença à mouiller son bel habit, mais Syaoran ne s'en occupait pas vraiment, il la prit dans ses bras et la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Elle commença alors à ce calmer jusqu'à rester immobile dans son étreinte.

«Merci» Souffla-t-elle

«Je serai toujours là pour toi Sakura…» Il la sentit sourire dans son épaule. «Viens…» Dit-il en la mettant entre ses deux jambes et passant ses bras un peu plus que sa taille. Elle s'accota sur son torse et ferma les yeux, savourant se moment. Un sourire vint flotter sur son visage.

«Ça va mieux?» Demanda-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête comme toute réponse.

«Ok, alors là on a plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à nous : On peut retourner en dedans et soit s'amuser avec les autres ou encore je peux aller voir ton père et quicker son putain de cul et le faire sortir par la fenêtre en le traitant de tout les noms possible… on peut aussi rester ici et encore là, on peut juste retourner chez nous et oublier cette mauvaise soirée. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides?» Sakura rit quelque peu

«J'avoue que l'idée que tu butes mon père est tentante, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on reste ici pour quelques instants… ensuite on ira en dedans s'amuser avec les autres et finalement, si on s'écoeure, on retournera chez nous, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?»

«Je dis que tu es super pour tout mixer ensemble et je dis aussi que peu importe se que le monde dira, tu resteras toujours la plus belle fille et la plus gracieuse aussi que j'ai pu connaître. Et que personne ne vienne te dire le contraire parce que là c'est sur que je vais le buter! » Sakura éclata de rire

«Toi, tu as le don pour rendre le sourire !»

«J'espère, je suis là pour quoi sinon!?»

«Mmmmm… en fait je sais pas vraiment, mais bon…»

«HEY!»

«Tu l'as cherché!»

Et notre groupe favoris continua la soirée ainsi, oubliant leurs soucis, le père à Sakura, leurs deux amis qui commençaient réellement à se demander où ils étaient passés et l'heure, ce qui eu pour conséquence que lorsque Tomoyo et Eriol les trouvèrent enfin, la fête était terminé! Et c'est justement Tomoyo et Eriol qui avait gagné le prix du plus beau couple! Et Par-dessus cela, Tomoyo avait gagné le prix de la reine du bal. Leurs amis ne purent juste pas leur apprendre cela puisque Sakura et Syaoran c'était endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, par contre, ils ne surent jamais sur quels propos ils s'étaient endormis sous les étoiles.

Flash back

«Hey Syaoran!» Dit Sakura après un moment de silence

«Quoi?»

«Je peux te dire un secret?»

«Bah évidement!»

«T'es mon premier VRAI amour…»

«Pour vrai? Et les autres avec qui t'as sorti?» Sakura haussa les épaules et ses paupières commencèrent à tomber toutes seules. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir toute suite!

«Sakura, tu devrais pas te retenir de dormir, si t'es fatiguée, t'as juste à dormir je te réveillerai quand on devra partir»

«D'accord…» Et elle ferma les yeux, mais juste avant, elle voulait lui le lui dire… «Je t'aime… mon grand manitou…» Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

«Moi aussi… ma meilleure ennemie…» Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement «Maintenant dors…» Dit-il doucement

«Oui, oui!» Puis elle tomba endormi et Syaoran resserra son étreinte pour la garder près de lui et lui donner plus de chaleur.

«Ouais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime et que tu comptes pour moi, ma belle fleur de cerisier…» Puis, sentant le sommeil le prendre lui aussi, il baissa la tête vers Sakura et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe avant de poser sa tête sur celle de l'amour de sa vie et de s'endormir.

_Fin du flash back_

_AAAAAWWWWW KAWAIIIIII:D XD! EEEEEETTTT VOILÀ, ceci met fin à cette fanfic! Déçus? Bah je suis désolé. Mais vous savez quoi? J'ai une idée pour deux autres fanfics! YOUPI! Par contre, ce sera deux fanfic d'Inuyasha sorry… J'espère seulement vous revoir pour ma prochaine fanfic. Oh! Et j'aimerais des reviews s'il vous plait! Même si ma fic est fini ça ne vous empêche pas d'en mettre! Ah et merci à Tiffany, Siam-chan et tiffa148 qui ont été les premiers à mettre un reviews! MICI!!!! Et à tous les autres aussi évidemment! Ze vous adore!!!!!_


End file.
